Katana, The Last Kasuma Clan Member! 1
by Sara593
Summary: Katana is the last member of her clan and is forced to live with threats and insults. there are a lot of fights and troubles on the way to get her and her friends. they will make many new friends and stick with them. there is no gayness, just so u know!
1. Chapter 1

A young girl was running around her village away from two very annoyed men. She was in black pants, a dark blue t-shirt, blue shoes and bandages on her right leg over her clothes and a pocket on that tied around her leg and another pocket on her waist with a black jacket tied to her waist and a bandage on her right arm.  
"Get back here!" one of them yelled to her.  
"Nope, not gonna happen Iruka-sensei!" she called back waving her hand.  
"Katana, get back to the class room at once!" the other yelled.  
"No way," she said, "I'm not going back there!" Katana called and ran to the Hokage faces. The men sped up and split to ether side of her. _Great_! She thought with a growl and tried running faster but they got her in mid-air and went down.  
"Now, your coming back with us,"  
"But I don't want to do the clone Jutsu again!" she whined, "I can't do it!"  
"You'll learn,"  
"Yeah, in a billion kazillion years maybe!" she growled and let them take her.  
"Your not gonna make it easy are you?"  
"Does it look like it," she said as her feet dragged along the ground and crossed her arms with a little difficulty.  
"No," Iruka sighed. They got back to the classroom and dragged Katana in the door with difficulty with her clinging onto the door-frame with her feet and legs.  
"I don't wonna, I don't wonna, I don't wonna!" she complained sounding like a child at the age of 2.  
"Katana, get in here and go to your desk!" Iruka breathed still trying to pull her in.  
"No! I don't wonna! And I don't care how much I sound like a 2 year-old cause I don't wonna!" she cried and he kept pulling. The Hokage was walking past the room and looked in at Iruka trying to pull Katana in.  
"I don't think your going to have much luck pulling her, Iruka,"  
"Why is that Lord Hokage?"  
"Cause," he laughed, "she's using her Chakra to hold on to the wall." he said and looked into the room. Katana sighed and let her Chakra go and Iruka pulled her once more, she let go and sent them flying to the floor with her landing on top of him.  
"Hello, Lord Hokage," she smiled and looked down at Iruka and poked her tongue out at him. "Your stupid." she stood up and dragged her feet back to her desk next to the window with a boy wearing a grey jacket with fur on the hood and a puppy in his shirt was next to her and he had a grin on his face. "Why the hell are you grinning!?" she sneared and looked at him. He looked at her and his grin grew.  
"You don't need to know,"  
"Yeah, whatever. Smart ass!" she growled and looked back at the Hokage and Iruka.  
Iruka breathed in a growl. "To the recent delay in class," he looked at Katana. "We will be doing the transformation Jutsu again!" he growled and everyone groaned. They got out of their seats and went to the front.  
"Sakura Haruno," Iruka said and she walked up and concentrated, she transformed into Iruka and back into herself and smiled.  
"Yes. Sasuke, did you see that?" she said and turned around and Sasuke just looked off into space, she fronted and walked off.  
"Next, Sasuke Uchiha," he said and Sasuke walked up transformed into Iruka and walked off after changing back into himself.  
"Naruto Uzumaki," a blonde boy walked up and grinned. He bent his knees and concentrated using his sexy Jutsu and Iruka's Jew dropped and got a blood nose falling backwards, Naruto changed back and laughed.  
"Gotcha, that's my sexy Jutsu."  
"Cut your stupid tricks, this is your last warning!" Iruka yelled in his face. There was a big thud and everyone looked at Katana on the floor rubbing her head.  
"Ow, you yell really loud, sensei." she said using the desk behind her to help her up. Iruka sighed.  
"Katana, it's your turn," she walked up and Naruto walked back. A blonde haired girl growled.  
"We always pay for yours and Naruto's screw ups!" Katana turned and looked at her and walked over to her and stood in front of her, everyone looked. Katana clinched her fists at her side; she lifted one and clinched her teeth. She slammed her fist onto the desk when she said,  
"Do you think I really care about that, cause I don't and if you keep that up I will personally smash your head throw a brick wall!" she snapped and unclenched her fists and turned back around and walked in front of Iruka.  
"You really have to stop that, Katana," he said looking at a now very scared Ino.  
"And your going to make me!?" she growled putting her hands together closing her eyes.  
_What is up with her, she's ether in a good mood or in a really bad mood_? The boy with a grey jacket thought and watched her as she concentrated and her teeth grinding. A cloud of smoke went around her and disappeared and revealed her looking like Iruka with a pissed off face on and glaring at him.  
"What are you glaring at me for?" Iruka asked with a very small smile. Katana changed back and walked off she wasn't even going to answer that. _I hate the Academy_! She growled in thought and sat on the desk next to the boy in the gray jacket standing in front of it.  
"What are you looking at!?" she growled looking at him.  
"You,"  
"Why?" she snapped and he shrugged and walked up the front as Iruka called his name.  
"Kiba Inuzuka," Katana grinned. _So that's his name_? She smiled and he transformed. He went back over and looked at her and her grin.  
"What are you grinning at?" he asked her.  
"Nothing," she said and everyone else did their transformations.  
"Okay, you can all go but Katana, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji you stay behind." he said and they all left. Katana just sat there as Ino went past she said something she really shouldn't have.  
"I don't know why your hear cause you shouldn't be" she said and continued walking. Katana grind her teeth jumping off the desk and grabbed Ino's arm turning her around.  
"What was that!?" she hissed getting a tighter grip on her arm every second she didn't answer.  
"I said why are you hear cause you shouldn't be," she said and winced. Katana growled and slammed Ino's back against the wall.  
"Why is that, Ino!? Because I'm not from your village is it?"  
"...." She didn't answer as Katana's grip turned into a death grip on her arm. Kiba, Naruto and Iruka ran over and grabbed her and pulled her off Ino and she ran for it.  
"Let go of me!" Katana snapped throwing her arms around knocking Iruka to the floor but Kiba and Naruto held firmly.  
"Katana, you need to calm down and not listen when she says that," Iruka said with a cough and got up. Katana relaxed a bit and they loosened their grip on her.  
"How can I? You know what she says and yet you still don't do anything about it. I know when she says that to me she's insulting others in this village and I'm sick and tired of getting judged just because I'm different or because I don't belong in this village or whatever else everyone says!" she sneared and dropped to the floor and sat cross-legged pulling Naruto and Kiba with her.  
"I know, Katana but you need to calm down and not let it get to you so much," he sighed. "You boys can go, I need to talk to Katana." Shikamaru and Choji nodded and ran out the door closing it behind them. "Aren't you two going?" he asked them and they shook their heads and held her.  
"Talk to me about what?" Katana sighed and relaxed more pulling her arms away from the boys and sat still. They fell back and lay on the floor. The puppy came out of Kiba's jacket and looked up at Katana. "Hello, puppy," Katana said and picked it up hugging it and it licked her face and she smiled. "What's your name?" it barked and she cocked an eyebrow. "He understands me?" Kiba laughed and she looked at him.  
"Sure he does, his name's Akamaru," he said and the puppy barked again, Katana blinked and hugged it again.  
"Well he's cute," Iruka blinked a couple of times.  
"You change mood fast, don't you?" he said and Katana looked up at him and held the puppy up to him.  
"The puppy is cute," she said poking her tongue out at him. "And he even has a name, Akamaru was it?" she turned to Kiba and he nodded, she smiled and put Akamaru down on the floor. "And I know what your saying Iruka-sensei but it's not that easy to ignore and just keep going on with the day," Katana sighed sadly.  
"Why is it so hard to ignore?"  
"You won't understand and really no-one needs to know," she said and closed her eyes.  
"You never know if you don't tell and if Ino is saying all this and no-one knows about it then how can they help?"  
"I don't know, let me kill her," she said and put a hand on her head. "You really don't need to know,"  
"Well if you don't tell then I'm gonna have to find away into your head," Naruto laughed and pointed to her head, she got a smile on her face and opened her eyes looking at him and while moving her hand she moved his finger.  
"Your not going in my head, goof-ball, you'll muck it up," she laughed and looked at Iruka then Kiba and back to Naruto. "You really want to know why I get like that when ever Ino or anyone else says something like that?" she asked and they nodded and she sighed again taking a deep breath.

**6 years ago**

An 8 year-old girl in black and dark blue was helping her mother around the house to clean it up.  
"Mother, where does this go?" she asked looking up at her mother.  
"Up here in the cupboard, dear, I'll do that," she replied softly.  
"No, no. I can do it, if I can try?" she said and looked at the cupboard. Her mother giggled.  
"You can try,"  
"Umm... mother?"  
"Yes?" she smiled.  
"Can you pick me up?" she asked with the small smile.  
"Of cause, dear," she said and bend down and picked her only daughter up off the ground and up to the cupboard. The girl opened it and carefully put the set of a teacup, plates, bowls and another little cup. Her mother looked up at her.  
"So I'm always with you and Father," she said and put the other teacup in there. Her mother smiled and she closed the cupboard and smiled. "Done." she said and her mother put her down, as there was a knock on the door. She looked up at her mother and her mother took her hand and they walked to the door together and her mother opened it. The little girl got a huge wide smile on her face and jumped on the man at the door knocking him and herself to the ground.  
"Father!" she cheered and hugged him as much as she could. The man sat up and hugged his daughter.  
"Have you been good, Katana?" he asked and looked at her mother smiling warmly.  
"Yes, yes. I have, I've been helping mother clean the house and it's fun!" she cheered and hopped of her father and went back to her mother and they went inside.  
"I see, you have been busy but what's that?" he said pointing to two small packages on the table.  
"Um... I don't know, what is it?" she asked and they walked over. Her mother and father sat down then she climbed onto her seat and looked at them with a cocked eyebrow. Her mother chuckled.  
"There for you, Katana," she said and Katana cheered.  
"Really? There for me?" she said and her parents nodded. "Thank-you... Thank-you... Thank-you!!!" she cheered jumped out of her seat and hugged her parents.  
"Go on, Katana, open them," her father said and she turned back to them. Her mother picked one of them up and handed it to her daughter, Katana carefully took it and put it on the table opening it.  
"It's pretty!" she called and pulled out new clothes exactly like the ones she was wearing. "But there the same as these," she looked confused and her mother turned the top and jacked around. "Oh, they have the clans symbol. Thank-you!" she said and laid them there and looked at her father with the widest grin on her face you could ever see. He shook his head and gave it to her. She took it and opened it. "What are these?" she asked  
"Don't you know, Katana?"  
"Oh... are they Kunai and Shuriken?" she asked remembering the others had them.  
"Yes, and their yours,"  
"Really?"  
"Yes,"  
"THANK-YOU!!!!" she yelled and jumped up hugging them as tight as she could. Her mother laughed.  
"Your welcome, dear but you might need something to put them in and I have one more present for you," she said and Katana sat down, her parents laughed and her mother walked off to get what it was.  
"How are you, father?" she asked and put her new Kunai and Shuriken down.  
"I'm well, Katana," he said and her mother came in with her hands behind her back. She walked over to Katana and put three things in front of her.  
"Are these pockets to put these in?" she asked and her mother nodded. "But what's this?" she cocked an eyebrow at the long thing lying there.  
"That is a sword, Katana,"  
"A...Sword..."  
"Yes,"  
"What does it do and how does it work?" she asked picking it up in the sheath.  
"That's a sheath, it covers the blade so you don't cut yourself when your not using it," she mother said and slowly pulled both ends of the wood and Katana could see the blade.  
"Wow! It's so shiny," she smiled and pulled the sheath off it while her mother held the halt of the sword.  
"Yes and do you know what the name of it is?"  
"No, what is it mother?"  
"It's name is Katana, It's a very special sword and it even has your name," she laughed and handed it to Katana.  
"It's pretty,"  
"And it's yours Katana,"  
"Thank-you," she said very amused with the sword but put it back in it's sheath so her and her mother didn't get hurt. "Thank-you so much, can I get in my new clothes and go try them out?" Katana said machining her new weapons.  
"Of cause you can but be home before dark, okay?"  
"Yes, mother and father," she kissed them, grabbed her new things and ran to her room putting them on and ran back out. "Bye," she said and opened the door.  
"Bye, dear," they said and she was off after closing the door.

It was getting late and the sun was setting.  
"I better get back home," Katana said to herself. She collected her things and ran back to her village. She ran to the front gate and knocked, it didn't open. She thought for a moment then pushed it open and slipped throw the crack. She froze when she looked in. _What happened_? She thought and walked over to one of the guards felling their pules. _He's dead, what happened_!? She looked up and felt sick. _Blood, it's everywhere_! She bolted throw the village and stopped at her best friend.  
"Sora, Sora," she said lightly hitting his cheek and started to shake visibly. _Sora is... Dead_! She got up and bolted home._ My clan's dead_! She yelled in her head and got back to her house, she quietly walked in and looked around, it was all normal and she heard a very loud crash. She clinched her fists and ran for the door and ran on the deck that went right around her house. She tripped on her foot and fell. She quickly moved into the shadows and watched as the door opened to the room there.  
"Who's there, Sasori?" a tall guy with orange hair asked with piercing in his nose and ear.  
"No-one's there," a guy with red hair said and turned around and walked in.  
"Now, where is she?" the orange haired guy said and knelled beside Katana's mother.  
"She's not here,"

"Where is she!?" a fish like guy snapped and grabbed her hair pulling her head back. A tear fell from her eye.  
"She's out,"  
"Out where? If you tell us we won't have to kill you." a guy with black hair in a pony-tail and red eyes said looking out the door.  
"Training, she's training in the forest," Katana's father said. The orange haired guy stood up and started walking out the door.  
"Kill them," he said and the fish guy grinned.  
"But you said, you wouldn't kill us," Katana's mother pleated  
"Plans change," he smirked and the fish guy lifted up his sword with bandages around it, he held it there for a few moments then it went down and cut throw then slitting their throats first. Katana's eyes widened and she clinched them shut looking away, holding in the tears wanting to fall from her eyes and kept her mouth shut and breathing really quiet.  
"Pein, what do we do about these?" Sasori asked kicking Katana's mother in the stomach. Katana clinched her fists but stayed quiet.  
"Leave them, I don't need them." Pein said and walked out the door but stopped and walked back in cause he heard something come out of the women.  
"What was that?" he said and she said.  
"Don't touch my daughter or I will kill you," she said holding her throat and Pein kicked her in the stomach again.  
"You think you can stop me," he said and Katana's mother looked right at Katana with a tear in her eye and fell to the ground dead. Katana grint her teeth and stood up looking in. the guy with his black hair in a pony-tail and red eyes turned and looked at her.  
"It doesn't look like we have to find her," he said and Pein turned around looking at her as she slowly walked out of the dark hugging her arms to her.  
"So it seems, what's your name?" he asked and knelt down in front of her when she entered the room. She gulped and just looked at them.  
"Are you sure she's even going to answer that," the fish guy said putting his sword over one shoulder.  
"She will-"  
"What did you do to my parents," she said quietly and looked at the fish guy.  
"What do you think I did,"  
"You killed them, why?" she asked her voice getting a little louder. Sasori answered.  
"To find you, demon girl," he said with a grin. Pein glared at him and looked back at Katana.  
"What's your name?"  
"Why do you want to know," she growled glaring at him.  
"She finally got the courage to speak," the fish guy laughed.  
"Shut up, Kisame," Pein growled. Katana finally got the courage and took a step back from them and sneared at them with her fists clinched.  
"Why did you kill my parents!?" her Chakra started to become visible around her as she got angry.  
"...Shut up, Demon." a girl growled and ran at Katana. Katana glanced at her and glared as a black and dark blue Chakra flared out around her.  
"You killed my friends and family just to find me?" she said with a shaky voice.  
"Is this the first time you've seen a death?" Kisame laughed, "This is what it means to be a ninja."  
"Shut... UP," Katana snapped. And her eyes turned from blue to red. She glared up at them her voice much stronger and furious like a demon's would be.  
"Pein, what the hell is going on?" Sasori said and looked at the girl. Pein grinned.  
"She's demon," he said and Katana wasn't listening.  
"I'M GONNA _KILL_ YOU!!!!!!!!" she yelled.  
"Take care of her, Kisame." Pein said and the fish guy nodded and ran at her. He lifted his sword up, Katana glared at him and jumped out of the way when it came down and slammed against the ground where she had been standing just heartbeats ago. She spun around in the air then again before she landed with her hands and feet on the ground and ran at Kisame punching him in the stomach and sent him flying out the door and into a pole and crouched on the ground like she was some kind of animal.  
Pein just watching in shock, "Sasori."  
He threw metal threads at Katana and got her tied up in them. When she tried to move they cut her. She sneared and the black and dark blue Chakra grew and she clinched her teeth and pulled her arms out snapping the thread and hit the ground in a crouch and glared up at him, she went running and dodged his attack, skidding under his feet and kicked him in the back of the knees then jumped when he threw more threads at her, she went over his head and landed in front of him and clinched her fist, lifted it up and punched him in the face sending him backwards into the wall and through the other side and kept going for a little bit then just sat there on her hands and feet like she was an animal.  
"You little -"  
"Leave her, Zetsu." Pein said looking at her.  
"But,"  
"Leave it." Pein growled and glared at him. "We will fight again when your stronger. If you don't come to us, we will come to you." he said and walked out the door, Katana stayed like that and glared at them while they left and a few of them complained especially a blonde haired guy with his hair up in a pony-tail and a long fridge over his left eye.  
"Shut up, Deidara!" Sasori growled and hit him over the head._ We will and I will kill you_! Katana thought and relaxed and the Chakra disappeared. She looked at her parents one more time and looked away, she stood up and walked out the door.  
"I can't stay here any more, I have to go but maybe one day I'll come back." she said to herself and ran out of her clan's village.  
Days passed and she travelled as far as she could. Katana was hungry, thirsty and tired but she wouldn't stop. She kept walking and eventually came to a huge gate to a village. She made it to the gate and collapsed in front of it. The two guards ran over and took her into the village and to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow!" Naruto said holding his head. "That's a lot." Katana shook her head and lightly hit him in the head.  
"No, that's nothing to take in." Katana said and looked at Iruka. "Now do you see why I don't tell anyone and get so angry?"  
"Yes and I am sorry, Katana,"  
"Sorry for what, for my clan, my family and friends getting killed?" she said. "There's no need to be but one day I will avenge them and get back at those monsters for doing that." she growled and looked to her other side and Kiba was lying on the ground looking up at her and the ceiling. "What?"  
"Nothing, just surprising how well you took it," Kiba said and looked at Iruka.  
"Katana, if they say anything you shouldn't just take it out of them."  
"I know! You don't need to tell me," she growled and stood up. "I'm going and if you want me you can find me." she ran for the window and dived out it, Ino and her friends were there and looked at her when she landing in a hand stand and pushed herself up and stood there.  
"So, she's finally decided to come out," Ino laughed. Katana clinched her fists but un-clinched them and turned around.  
"Ino, just shut up and get over yourself cause the one thing I hate the most in this village besides everyone, is you. I hate you and if you have something to say then say it and maybe you can prove to me that your worth wasting my breath or if you could beat me in a battle," she said calmly with a grin. "If not, then I would just say stay out of my face and my way or maybe I'll reconsider not smashing your head through a brick wall." she turned and walked off with a sigh and Iruka smiled looking out the window but a frown replaced it when Ino walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder, spinning Katana around and threw her fist at Katana's face. Katana caught Ino's fist and pushed her away from herself.  
"Look, I said that cause I'm giving you a chance to live because I don't have time to waist on pathetic little fights with you when there a people out there that killed my clan that I need to kill so leave me the hell alone and find something better to do then trying to get your head sent throw a brick wall!!" Katana snapped almost yelled and punched Ino in the face sending her flying backwards into the wall. Katana turned and walked off and out the south gate of the village into the forest.  
"AHH!!!!" Katana screamed in a growl throwing a Kunai at one of the trees and hit it while she was spinning she throw her Kunai and hit almost all the trees around her then she started throwing her Shuriken cutting tree branches off the trees as they hit the ground she went down and hit the ground on her hands and feet glaring at one of the trees with tears welling up in her eyes. She clinched her teeth pushing herself of the ground with her feet and ran at the tree pulling her sword out and sliced throw the tree sending it to the ground as she stood there looking down at it. She clinched her hands of the sword and looked up at the sky hoping they would hear her. "YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID WITH YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed and cut throw the tree again and again and started using her Chakra and wearing herself out and knelt on the ground with her fist holding her up with the sword in her hand and the other one in her knee, breathing heavily. She heard something from behind her, she moved as fast as she could, grabbed a Kunai and throw it at that spot hitting the ground right next to their foot. She held onto the tree while leaning against it ready to fight if needed. The person bent down and pulled the Kunai out of the ground and walked out from behind the tree and Katana slid down the tree she was leaning against, holding her stomach.  
"Are you alright, Katana?" they asked and walked over kneeling beside her and put a hand on her back. Katana breathed in and out a few times then looked up at them and had a small smile on her face then it went back to a frown. "Why were you screaming?"  
"Don't worry about it." Katana said and snatched her Kunai off them and throw it and it nearly hit someone but they picked up the wood that she had cut up with her sword. She looked up and jumped falling over her own foot.  
"Ow," she muttered and looked up but slammed her head back onto the ground and just lay there. "Arrr...." she grumbled and let go of her sword.  
"Katana, get up," they said  
"Go away," Katana grouted and looked up, pushing herself up and sat there. "Do you not understand; go away and leave me alone!?" Ino looked at Katana and frowned.  
"What happened to you?"  
"Training, if you didn't notice that I throw my Kunai at you and the trees being basically destroyed." Katana said and looked around her. She sighed and got up and started pulling her Kunai and Shuriken out of the trees and put them back in her pockets, she picked her sword up and put it back in it's sheath but looked at the blade first in front of her face with the blade lying flat on her other hand.  
"Um..."  
"The blades blunt," she said and put it in it's sheath and walked off. As she did a large Shuriken went at her and she jumped to the side doing a handstand backbend and got up again and looked around her. She looked at the large Shuriken and walked over to it pulling the peace of paper off it and it read:

_We'll see who pays with their lives and who lives to see another day. I still didn't get your name but I'll find out soon enough but we won't come to you directly. Look out for your friends cause you might just lose someone close to you. Watch your back, Demon girl._

_Akatsuki._

Katana scrunched the paper up in her hand and ran back to the village. She was running throw the village and crashed into someone and when she was about to fall they caught her.  
"Owchy!" she muttered and opened her eyes and looked up at them. She blinked a few times before jumping up and fall over her own feet again landing on her butt. "Ow, damn it."  
"What are you doing?" they asked and put a hand out to her. Katana took their hand and got up shaking her head.  
"Um... nothing, Kiba,"  
"Sure and that's why you can't stand up and keep running into everyone?" Kiba laughed and let go of her hand and they walked back to Katana's house.  
"Okay you really what to know why?" Katana asked and Kiba nodded. "Well your not finding out," Katana smiled and ran in the door. Kiba cocked an eyebrow then walked in a closed the door and looked around for her. Katana hid behind one of the walls as Kiba walked past her, she smiled widely and ran the other way. Kiba looked behind him and saw Katana just turn and corner and run up the stairs. Kiba smiled and quietly followed her, he got to one of the rooms and looked in seeing Katana dance around in circles with a huge smile on her face and she was glowing in happiness. He hid back behind the wall when she looked there but she looked for a moment then went back to dancing in circles and lifted her hands up above her head while going around in circles. Kiba sighed and ran into her room when she was on one foot and she was in mid spin. He was smiling and held her arms down to the floor.  
"No fair, Kiba." she said with mischief in her eyes. "You cheat."  
"No I don't, you just shouldn't be dancing around when someone's around, cause you never know if someone will just come in and kidnap you," he said with a smile and held her hands instead of arms.  
"Well I don't know anyone who would even think about it, cause the last time I checked I didn't have friends." Katana said sarcastically rolling her eyes and poked her tongue out at him. Kiba looked at her with a smile and held her hands tighter.  
Katana looked at her hand then to the other then back at Kiba, who was looking right at her. "What?"  
"You have no friends, now that's hard to believe,"  
"Not really,"  
"How is it not,"  
"Well for one I don't really talk to anyone and if I do it's only because they said something to piss me off and I snap and two I just I don't know, why?" she said and closed her eyes to think and breathe cause Kiba was sitting on her stomach but she could still move so she didn't mind as long as she could breathe.  
"And has anyone ever said that to you?" Kiba asked leaning on his arms still holding her hands.  
"Well no, not exactly. But what are you getting at?" she voice cracked a little while she talked and looked at him and tried pulling her face feather away but the ground was behind her head. _Stupid ground_! She growled at it in thought and looked back to Kiba.  
"Then how do you know if you have friends or not if you've never been told?" he smiled having fun doing this to her.  
"You know, you ask stupid questions about silly things which I can't give you an answer to." she said rolling her eyes again and closed them cause they started to hurt. Kiba sighed in thought and leaned into her, capturing her in a kiss. Katana's eyes shot open but she couldn't move her hands or legs for that matter. She sighed and relaxed. _Gees... when did he get so honest and talkative and...._ her train of thoughts stopped and she looked at Kiba with his eyes closed. Was she kissing back? Katana just rolled her eyes and tried getting on her elbows but that wasn't happening so instead she just leaned her head up and closed her eyes. Yep she was kissing back.... what's up with that? Katana gripped Kiba's hands like he was to her but weaker but she was still trying to move her feet around. He moved his arm and moved hers with it, one above their heads and the other at their side hitting the halt of Katana's sword. She giggled a little when he growled at it but didn't turn into a laugh. After a minute or so Kiba pulled away and looked down at Katana with a small smile on her face and he didn't like that smile.  
"I know, I do but if I didn't then what's the fun in that," he said and started letting go of her hands but she tightened hers. "And this isn't going to end well for me, is it?" he asked when she moved her arms.  
"Who ever said that," she grinned and got on her elbows and feet. "Though it might hurt a bit." she warned and pushed herself up with her legs and arms. When she got into an arch she turned her feet and got onto one of her elbows and pushed her self up and over and landed on Kiba's stomach and he landed with a loud thump! "Did it hurt?"  
"Yes, a little but it's a good thing your light," he said pushing her hands and her up. Katana smirked and put as much presser on her arms and hands as she could and she pushed his back to the ground.  
"Now you sure about that, puppy." her smirk grow and she put all her weight down. "I don't think you would be able to move, can you?" she said and Kiba tried to move but failed. "Just as I thought or your just being weak." she said eyeing him and he gave her the innocent look. "That doesn't work for you very well."  
"I know but it's worth trying and are you comfortable there?" he asked and started pushing her off.  
"Yes but now your just being mean," she whined and just got off him and let go of his hands. "What was that about anyway?"

"What?" Kiba asked like nothing just happened and Katana glared at him.  
"You know what, I'm talking about,"  
"No, I don't believe I do," he played around and Katana pushed him to the ground by his shoulders.  
"You sure about that?" she grinned holding him down.  
"No, but I guess it doesn't matter," he said just lying there not doing anything.  
"Come on, Kiba, I know there's a reason to do that but I have a feeling your not going  
to tell me,"  
"No, I'm not and if you want to know your just going to have to figure it out yourself." Katana smiled and shook her head.  
"Oh yeah, I was doing something before you decided to do that, now what was it?" she tapped her finger on his arm and looked at her pocket. "Oh yeah, that's what I was doing." she jumped up pulling Kiba with her but kept her balance and let go of him and took her sword off her and took it out of it's sheath. She lay it on the floor with the sheath next to it and went to one of her draws pulling out a sharpening rock for her sword and walked over putting it next to her sword and put a mat under it and sat down. Pulling out her Kunai and Shuriken as well and put them down but started sharpening her sword first.  
"So is this the sword you got from your parents?" Kiba asked sitting across from her and watched.  
"Yeah, this is it. My only first and ever sword from them as well as the Kunai and Shuriken." she said not looking away from them.  
"Why do you need to sharpen them if your not going anywhere, Katana?" Kiba sighed when she just looked at him then back at what she was doing. Katana sighed after a few minutes and put her things down, looking up at Kiba.  
"I guess, I can't really keep it a secret from you seeing as your always around me," Katana said and took the paper out of her pocket and handed it to Kiba.  
"What's this?" Kiba asked and looked at it then back at Katana.  
"That's what I was hiding from you." she said and nodded to it and put it in his hand pushing it toward him. Kiba opened it up and read it over a few times to make sure it said it right.  
"Are you serious about this?" he said and put the paper down, Katana shook her head and looked down and continued what she was doing. For minutes or hours they sat there in silence as Katana sharpened her weapons. Kiba was occupied with his thoughts. When Katana was almost done Kiba picked up one of her Kunai and looked at it as the sun reflected off it hitting his eyes and accidentally cutting his finger. Katana looked up and put down her stuff and went next to him.  
"Kiba, are you okay?" she asked and carefully took the Kunai out of his hand and put it down then went back to his finger that was blooding. She sighed. _Just like me, isn't he_? She asked herself and lifted his finger up to her lips. She put her lips around his finger and lightly kissed it, she reached behind her and grabbed a bit of fabric, she let go of his finger and hand and tore the fabric with her teeth and hand then dropped the main peace and wrapped the tore off bit on his finger and tied it up tightly and looked back at him. He just nodded and she shook her head and turned around and finished sharpening her things then put the sword back in it's sheath and the Kunai and Shuriken in the pockets. She stood up and put a hand out to him and he took it and they went down stairs.  
"Now, does that teach you not to touch sharp pointy things?" Katana asked sarcastically with a wink.  
"Yeah, but I don't know how long I will remember that," Kiba smiled and sat on the couch with Katana.  
"Yeah well next time I might not be there and then we'll see how well you'll do," she laughed shaking her head.  
"And what about you, don't you ever cut yourself?"  
"Many times before but I've learnt not to touch the sharp end of it and get myself cut," She smiled.  
"And that's why you have so many cuts on your arms and legs?" he asked looking at them.  
"Probably from training earlier while throwing the Kunai and Shuriken around but oh well nothing serious so it doesn't matter." Katana said and turned to her window. It was almost sunset, "You should probably be getting home, Kiba, cause it's getting late."  
"Alright, if you say so." Kiba looked out the window and stood up, Katana followed. They went to the door and Katana reached for the handle. Kiba grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him. She blinked blankly at him; he pushed her against the door and kissed her again. Katana put her hands up to push him away but once her hands got to that spot she couldn't push and she growled at herself for that. Kiba moved away and hugged Katana and she just hugged him back cause she didn't know what to do right now. He let go and opened the door and said from out the door. "Later, Katana." and walked off cause she just nodded and close to door behind her and ran to her room. _What the hell am I doing and what the hell is Kiba doing? Since when did he like me and since when does he get the right to kiss me but I can't do anything about that now can I? Nnnnno... I can't because I'm already hooked in it and can't do anything about it and I have to sit next to him in class! Man, why me!? _Katana thought while putting all her stuff away and then grabbed her jacket and sword putting them on and jumped out her window and onto the person's roof next door. It was a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up to three quarters still with the bandage around her right arm. _I still don't know why I wear this thing around the top of my arm_? She thought but with one look at it on her arm she remember why._ Now, I remember why, cause I have that mark from my left collarbone to my elbow on my right arm just like my clan symbol but as a marking, I wonder why I have it_? Katana jumped from roof to roof and saw Kiba up ahead._ Oh-no, if he sees me then I'm done for and won't be able to get out of here unless he comes with me and I can't have that, unless...._! She smirked and ran faster and sped past him. She jumped onto his house roof and watched him approach the house but he stopped and jumped. Katana moved and jumped away and fell off the roof. Someone grabbed her jacket and pulled her up but just held her over the edge.  
"What are you doing, Katana?" Kiba asked looking at her.  
"Going for a run," she thought up quickly crossing her arms.  
"Right, on peoples roof's,"  
"It's the quickest way to get around, can you kinda put me on the roof please," she asked looking down and people were looking at her. "Quit looking at me!" she snapped and they ran off as Kiba pulled her up and put her on the roof. "Thank-you." she sighed and sat down knowing she wasn't going to get out of here any time soon.  
"So what's up with the bandage around your arm anyway?" Kiba asked and Akamaru jumped onto her lap. Katana patted Akamaru and sighed again.  
"It's nothing really, just something I haven't looked at since I was 8 and I don't plan on taking it off in a long time," she said and turned her head away from him and looked out at the village.  
"If you don't mind me asking but can I-" Kiba was saying but Katana already knew what he was asking and started taking the bandages off her arm after taking her jacket off with the Kasuma clan symbol on the back of it. She undid the bandages and had it wrapped around her other hand and sat back down next to Kiba. He lifted his hand and Katana nodded. He put his hand over her arm and moved his fingertips across the marking. Katana shivered as his fingertips moved across her arm with bare skin that hadn't been show for 6 years or longer. Kiba followed the marking that went right up half her arm and stopped at the end of her sleeve, Katana looked and shivered again. Kiba moved and sat behind her and hugged her with her in his lap and Katana sighed and felt worm but took her arms out and wrapped the bandage around her arm again and put her jacket on. Kiba let her go and she stood up making sure not to slip again.  
"So you've had that basically your whole life?"  
"Yeah, never shown it to anyone but you now so I guess your just lucky to know me and have me as a friend," she smiled and lightly punched him in the arm. He shook his head and looked at the sky.  
"Didn't you say you were going somewhere?" he reminded her.  
"Oh yeah, almost forgot, thanks." she said and turned to run off but stopped and turned back and hugged Kiba, he blinked but hugged back. "Thanks for everything, later." she let go and ran off to the forest._ What got into her_? He asked himself being very confused and decided to go inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Katana jumped over the wall of the village to the forest and down landing on the ground in a crouch and ran off through the trees to the training hollow. When she got there, someone was waiting there and turned around and had glowing orange eyes. _Oh-no, not now just go away and leave me alone you killers_! She growled in her head and grabbed the halt of her sword and they walked into the light.  
"So, you remember me do you?" they asked  
"Yeah, I remember you. Your the leader of the Akatsuki, Pein was it not?"  
"Good memory too, but I'm not here to fight you unfortunately,"  
"Then why are you here?"  
"Did you get our little message,"  
"Yeah, I got it and I still remember everything you and your followers said and did all those years ago and I won't let you hurt anyone here and if you do, I will kill you like I have already said now what do you want!" she said in one breath rather impatiant with him.  
"Just to see how you were doing and I see you've been training a lot if this part of the forest, if it is like this," he said looking at the destroyed trees. "You must really need the practice if you've done this-" Katana growled and pulled her sword out of it's sheath and glared at him.  
"Just shut up and get lost and don't come near here again or the village!" she heard something in the trees and sneared. Pein just sighed and left, Katana relaxed and started her training. After a few hours there was a crashing noise coming her way. Katana put her sword away and quickly grabbed her Kunai and Shuriken and put them in the pockets, hiding in the shadows of the trees as a girl came bolting through the tree's with a bear chasing her and it was angry. The girl fell over a rock and hit the ground as the bear roared up onto it's back paws. Katana growled and ran out and in front of the girl and the bear came down. It growled at her but she didn't move, she looked it in the eyes and growled back with a demon sound in it and the bear went running for it's life taking one last glance back at the two girls then disappeared. Katana turned around and helped the girl up.  
"Are you alright?" she asked  
"Yes, Thank-you," the girl replied sighing.  
"I'm Katana,"  
"Kaya,"  
"Nice name,"  
"Nice attitude," the girl named Kaya joked and laughed.  
"What are you doing out here?"  
"Um... just to do a bit of running, I love to run."  
"That's fair, I mean I love to run but fighting's more my thing but it doesn't really matter." Katana smiled rubbing the back of her neck. "I don't really like meeting people that much or making friends so it's kinda hard to do."  
"No that's okay, I'm not an expert ether but I should probably get going cause I've been running for a while,"  
"Yeah, I've been out here for a few hours now and should probably get back home,"  
"Will your parents be worried?"  
"No, I don't have parents. Not since I was 8 actually they got killed and so did my clan but it's in the past so nothing of it." Katana said and turned away wanting to just go.  
"I'm sorry but I'm not much ether. I lost my clan when I was about 5 so not much to tell here ether." they laughed and hugged for a reason then ran off their own ways. Katana ran all the way back to her house in the village just making it before the other ninja caught her jumping over the wall and through the village. She sighed in relieaf and fell on her bed and fell asleep and dreamed about her past and about everything that had been happening recently and about what was to happen tomorrow. Kaya ran all the way back to where she was staying and didn't talk to anyone who approached her and just went to her room and fell asleep as well dreaming about everything that happened that night and of the past.

**Knock, knock, knock!**  
Katana mumbled and lifted her hand up and grabbed her clock.  
"It's 7 in the morning, why do I have to wake up!?" she grumbled and got up then walked down stairs opening the door. "What!?"  
"Why are you still asleep?" they asked walking in and she closed the door.  
"Because I'm tired and don't want to go to the Academy, why?"  
"Cause we graduate today, remember?"  
"Yeah but that means we have to do the clone Jutsu and I can't do it!"  
"Well you still have to go,"  
"Fine, I'll go."  
"Good, then hurry up,"  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm walking I'm walking. Bossy." she grumbled and walked up the stairs and to her room, getting ready and ran but down when she was awake then ran out the door with them.  
"So, Do you think your going to pass?" Katana asking in a rush while running,  
"Yeah, I guess," they replied.  
"Hay Katana, Naruto!" Kiba called and walked out of his house. Katana and Naruto slowed down and came to a stop in front of Kiba's house and as always Katana fell over her own feet but just sat on the ground kicking the dirt. "Why in such a rush?"  
"Graduating,"  
"Oh, right and you two want to pass?"  
"I don't really care," Katana said and stood up, "I can't do anything to pass it so I might as well just get there and do my best." Katana shook her head and ran off with the boys behind her. She made it to the Academy and as soon as she took one step there everyone looked right at her and she went back to not being nice.  
"What are you looking at!?" she growled.  
"You," one of them said. "i don't see why you keep showing your face around here cause you don't belong here!" Katana clinched her fists and started walking over to the boys with her teeth grinding together.

"So, what do you know about Katana?" Kakashi asked Iruka.  
"I could tell you a lot but the only main thing she has a bad temper all the time and she might not do as told if she gets put in your squad,"  
"Bad temper like what?"  
"Well if someone says something about her that is disrespectful or offended her, she will get into a fight with them and defend herself and could end up getting into a fight with that person and it would take a lot to just get her to calm down."  
"Um... do you mean like she is now!?" Kurenai called and pointed out the window. Kakashi and Iruka ran over and none-the-less Katana was in a fight with someone pinning them to a wall.  
"Oh-no, they must have said something to upset her if she's going that far," Iruka sighed and ran out the door.  
"I wonder what he means by something to upset her, it couldn't have been that bad, could it?" Kurenai asked and Kakashi shrugged and they ran out after Iruka.

"Put him down you, demon!" one of the other boys growled and Katana froze. _Demon, that's what the Akatsuki call me but how would these people know that if I was or not_? She thought and turned her head to the side and looked at them in the scariest way you could imagine her eyes had red in them and she was snarling at him with her hair blowing over her face so you couldn't really see her face. The boy stepped back and fell to the ground in fear.  
"She, she, she really is a demon!" he called and ran to his friends, who were scared too. Katana closed her eyes and sighed slowly letting go of the boy and putting him down and she said to him in a soft and nice voice.  
"I don't mean to scary you but I don't appestat getting called a demon or getting told that I don't belong here cause I already know that. The only reason I'm here is because my clan was killed and I watched my parents get slathered in front of my own eyes by very bad ninja or people and I don't want to hurt you but if I have to do this to get you to stop it then I will!" she said in a louder voice as she spoke so they could hear her and she let go of the boy, turned and walked off away from the Academy and when she was at the gate she clinched her fists and jumped onto the wall and ran across it and jumped out of the village to the forest when she could.  
"She's scary," the boy said as Iruka, Kakashi and Kurenai ran out and over to Kiba and Naruto.  
"Where did she go?" Iruka asked and they pointed to the forest. "Not again!" he sighed and went after her. Kakashi and Kurenai went to the other kids and talked to them.

Katana ran as fast and far as she could past the training hollow and all the way to the lake and jumped into it and swam to the middle of it and stayed under as long as she could and came up for air then went back under. Iruka wasn't to far behind her and could just see her running away and followed her. Katana finally got out of the lake and started training and trying to do the clone Jutsu. Iruka ran to the lake and hid in the trees when her saw Katana trying to do the clone Jutsu and just watched. She tried 5 times and she still couldn't get it so she gave up and started focusing her Chakra. Iruka noticed that her Chakra wasn't the normal light blue but a black and dark blue one with flickers of red in it as she clinched her eyes shut trying to control it. Katana was thinking about the first time she had met the Akatsuki and remember the Chakra that came off her. She was trying to get that and control it but her memories were kicking in and she was losing it just thinking about her parents getting killed by them, made her so angry the Chakra was taking over her. She quickly let it go and fell to the ground breathing heavily holding the necklace she was wearing around her neck.

It was silvery-gold chain with a little circle coming off that with a pattern on it and it wrapped around a medium blue/ light blue crystal. _I remember my mother used to always wear this necklace and said it was a good luck charm besides me and she loved it so much, it was a peaceful symbol for her or the water running in the streams, lakes and rivers gently shifting rocks and other things around while the kids played. I miss you mother and father and my clan too, I will avenge you and get pay back for what they have done to you! _She thought and growled the last part clinching the necklace and stood up clapping her hands together and started thinking about when she came back to her village and it was destroyed and all her family and friends dead then of her parents getting killed and the Akatsuki and the Chakra that flowed throw her that one time in her life when she was defenceless and angry. As she did so, her markings started to glow a silvery colour with blue on the symbols from her left collarbone to her right elbow. She still concentrated but took the bandages off her arm and you could see the marking on her chest glow throw her top and just looking you could see it. The marking was like a vine but a silvery vine like it had been frozen. In the middle of her chest was a symbol of a heart then a vine coming off it to the top of her right arm and a little down was a symbol of a vine looking thing with four one round spiral with two on ether side then the vine wrapped around her arm and came to just a bit above her elbow at the front of her arm was a pentagon. It was a circle with a upside down star in it and the vine stopped when it came to it.

Iruka couldn't look away from Katana and what was going on. He was amassed at this and didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that her Chakra was black and dark blue with red. He looked at her and spotted the blue crystal necklace around her neck as it danced with the wind blowing her hair everywhere. He saw her scrunch her eyes together and her Jew tighten as she made hand-signs.  
"Clone Jutsu." she said and nothing happened. Iruka thought that he might just leave her and wait back at the Academy to come back with the others. He turned and ran off as he did Katana's eyes shot open to where he had been just moments ago. She sighed and relaxed letting everything settle then wrapped the bandage back around her arm and put her jacket back on and ran off back to the Academy. When Katana walked in through the gate everyone looked at her again but this time she didn't pay any attention to it and just walked over to Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji she was greeted by Kiba, Akamaru and Naruto but Shikamaru and Choji just started at her. Katana took a deep breath and turned and looked at everyone else looking her way. She closed her eyes and opened them again moments later and she looked happy. She turned back to the boys and the smile was gone.  
"I'm sorry, if I've done something to make you hate me but it would be good to know you," she said and Choji blinked while Shikamaru cocked an eye brow but they looked at each other then at the other two with them and nodded.  
"Shikamaru Nara," he put a hand out and Katana took it.  
"Katana Kasuma," she said with a small smile and almost cracked up laughed at Choji just eating his chips.  
"Choji Akimichi," he said and put his hand out, Katana did a full blow out smile and shook his hand.  
"I see that you really like snack food?" she laughed a little and he nodded and put it in front of her. She blinked at the chips that he gave her. "Um.." Shikamaru shook his head.  
"He's giving you them,"  
"Oh... Thank-you." she said and took the chips and opened them, smelling them and dug into the packed. They blinked at her as she ate the chips like Choji. Shikamaru just started at them, Kiba a bit shocked and Naruto was laughing his head off. A few girls looked over at Katana and the four boys. Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Anko, Guy, Iruka and the Hokage looked out the window and down at the kids then their eyes got drawn to five nuisances.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well this is going to be interesting when they get put in squads," Kakashi said  
"Way is that, Kakashi?"  
"Because we have two hyperactive knuckle-headed ninja in the leaf village," he laughed as he watched Katana and Naruto laugh and Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji laugh as well but not as bad.  
"Who are they, Kakashi?" Kurenai asked.  
"Naruto Uzumaki and Katana Kasuma, if they get put on the same squad I'm not sure how much training will get done." Kakashi laughed and watched Katana jump on Kiba's back and hang off him while he tried getting her off. "Clowns, absolute clowns." he shook his head.  
"Well I should go get them and get them into their squads," Iruka said and walked off to the classroom and found everyone seated with Katana looking out the window off in space.  
"I see that Sakura and Ino are late again today,"  
"There always late," Katana growled under her breathe sitting next to Sasuke.  
"What was that, Katana?" Iruka asked looking at her from next to her deck.  
"Forget it, you can't hear me then you must be deaf so just get back to what you have to do and-"  
The door came open and Sakura and Ino ran in and put their arms up. "I won!"  
"Sakura, Ino your late now one of you will have to sit next to Sasuke and one of you next to Kiba." Kiba growled and just looked at Katana glaring at Iruka with his hand on her head.  
"Get your hand off me!" she growled and he looked down at her. He sighed and went to the front of the classroom.  
"I'm sitting next to Sasuke," Ino said  
"No way! I'm sitting next to, Sasuke," Sakura said back  
"Will one of you just sit some where so we can get this over and done with," Katana rolled her eyes and looked back into the classroom and at the two of them.  
"No, I'm sitting next to Sasuke," Sakura continued  
"I am," Ino replied.  
"No, I-"  
"Just shut the hell up and sit down in a bloody seat!!" Katana snapped standing up slamming her clinched fists onto the desk and glared at them.  
"Why don't you-" Sakura started but Katana was gone. Everyone looked around then back at the girls and Katana was behind them. Katana pushed Ino in and tapped Sakura on the shoulder. She turned around and Katana punched her in the face sending her flying to the other side of the room then she looked back at Ino, she jumped up and sat next to Kiba cause he was the closest.  
"Katana, sit down right now!" Iruka yelled at her, she looked at him in a killing way and jumped back to her seat and sat down, looking out the window again as Sakura got up and walked to the seat and sat down next to Sasuke.  
"Where's Naruto?" Katana asked looking around the room and Iruka looked.  
"He ran off," he sighed. "I'll go get him." he said and ran off.  
"What's up with the weird necklace?" Sakura started and looked at the crystal Katana was holding in her hand.  
"Like I need to tell you," she growled and clinched it so she couldn't see it.  
"What because it's nothing but a fake," Sakura laughed, Katana clinched her fists and her nails dug into her hands and started dripping blood. "You probably can't even fight, I've never seen you fight before."  
"Well you want to see me fight do you," she said and stood up.  
"Yeah,"  
"Fine, as long as I don't have to fight someone as weak as you-" Katana was punched in the face and sent flying to the front of the classroom hitting the desk. She cringed and grint her teeth letting go of the necklace.  
"You didn't even see my attack coming," Sakura laughed.  
"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," Katana grinned and she turned into a log.  
"What where did she," Sakura turned around and Katana was sitting on the desk right behind her. Katana lifted one of her fists and punched Sakura in the face sending her to the front of the room and into the blackboard. She jumped down and landed beside her in a crouch. Sakura growled and swang her fist, Katana jumped and did a back flip off the ground into a handstand then jumped up while hitting Sakura's arm and head. Sakura got up and ran at Katana, she moved out of the way as Sakura's hand just missed her face and skidded on the ground to a stop. Her head was down for a moment then if flow up and she glared at Sakura got up and ran at Sakura while punching at her. Sakura managed to dodge a few hits but got a few in her head and stomach, hit a couple times on the arms when she tried to bloke. Katana fell to one knee and breathed heavily with her fists clinched at her sides. Sakura took this opportunity and kicked Katana in the chin knocking her backwards into the wall back first. Katana flexed her Jew and spat out the blood in her mouth, wiping the rest of it away and grint her teeth. She ran and disappeared out of site and then in moments Sakura was up against a wall with Katana's hand around her neck.  
"Now what was that about me being weak and can't fight?" Katana growled. "do you think that!" she tightened her grip and Sakura gulped a little.  
"No," she said and Katana rolled her eyes and throw Sakura to the side and looked at her hands with a bit of dry blood.  
"What's going on in here!?" Iruka yelled. Katana turned and rolled her eyes knowing what was going to come.  
"Ask her," Katana said pointing at Sakura. "She started it."  
"With that attitude, I would think it would be you and not let you pass the Academy." Iruka growled thinking it would work.  
"Whatever. Do whatever you want cause I really don't care, pass me or not. I will get stronger and avenge my clan, so remember that." She looked at Naruto next to Iruka. She turned and walked back to her seat but didn't sit down because Ino was there.  
Katana moved her shoulders and they cracked and she cracked her knuckles as well. "Ino, get up and move," she said calmly.  
"No, why should I?" she said and turned back to Sasuke and he just looked at her then at Katana then back to the front of the room but his head turned back to Katana in moments. Katana slammed her fist against the desk at the edge and cracked it right through the whole thing. Ino's eyes shot to Katana and she was standing to the side with one fist on the dust and the other in the air, growling a breath every time she took one.  
"Gees, I know you like Sasuke but there's no need to brake everything," Ino said and watched Katana's head come up and the red in her eyes.  
"I don't like him, but I'm not worried about the seat." she growled lowly.  
"Then what?"  
"You know what and to make it clear, I'll say it again. I hate you and I said you get in my face I will send it through a brick wall, now would you rather that or me just to knock you out!?" she sneared and Ino slowly got up but stood her ground.  
"I'm not going anywhere, Demon!" she said and watched Katana growled even louder. "Yeah I know, I've heard all about it and you so don't bother trying to hide it cause everyone knows about you and that demon,"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, really,"  
"So you know all about the Kasuma clan then?" Katana snapped standing up straight, Ino ignored the question and looked at her necklace.  
"Where did you get the necklace from?"  
"It was my mothers and don't change the subject!" she growled.  
"Well no, I haven't heard all about them, why?"  
"Then you must not know about the inheritances that I have from it, yes?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Do you want to know?"  
"Yeah," Ino said very interested. Katana grinned and looked at Iruka-sensei, he wasn't too happy about what she did to the desk but she really didn't care.  
"You sure now?" she said  
"Yeah," Ino edged.  
"Well.... I'm not telling you and you can find out yourself cause I still don't know way I'm wasting my breath on you," Katana said and pushed Ino aside and slammed into her seat with her feet on the desk. "So get lost!" Ino gulped and ran for it and went back next to Kiba and tried to hide behind him but he just pushed her away and sat there.  
"Katana!!!!" Iruka yelled and stormed up to her.  
"What?" She asked, looking really bored Sasuke was amused.  
"Get your feet off the desk and explain yourself." Katana took her feet off the desk and stood up looking at him.  
"Make me," she said, "You can't and I'll tell you why,"  
"Why?"  
"Because your a Jounin and can't do anything to hurt a student but that doesn't mean I have to listen to you, I don't care if I pass or not or if I get put on a squad." Katana growled and walked to the window, lifting her hand up.  
"Don't," Iruka said but Katana punched the window and shattered the whole thing and the glass went outside and on the floor.  
"I'm outta here." she said and jumped out the window and ran off. Iruka sighed.  
"Do you want me to go get her, Sensei?" Kiba asked Iruka nodded and Kiba ran out the window after Katana with Akamaru in his jacket. _Where is she?_ Kiba thought looking around him as he run through the village and Akamaru barked.  
"What is it Akamaru?" Kiba asked and Akamaru barked again. "in the forest?" and again. "Thanks Akamaru." he said and patted him running for the forest.  
Katana ran as fast as she could to stay away from everyone and made it to the lake in minutes and before she could jump into the water someone or something caught her and pulled her back. Katana looked over her shoulder and looked at who got her. She growled a little but crossed her arms and legs in the air being stubborn.  
"You suck, Kiba," she poked her tongue out at him and he smiled.  
"I know but you shouldn't be running off in the middle of class when your in trouble and just cracked a table through the middle," Kiba laughed and put her down on the dock.  
"Well you can blame pinkie and blondie for that," she said and looked at the water.  
"So you look away?"  
"Yep," she said and jumped up and into the water splashing Kiba and Akamaru. Akamaru barked.  
"Sorry Akamaru but it should be a lot cooler now," she smiled and he barked again and jumped out of Kiba's jacket, sitting at the edge of the dock. Kiba grinned and jumped into the water landing right next to her and pulled her under with him. When they came up Katana jumped on him pushing him under for a few moments but jumped off him and swam to the dock. Kiba shook his head and swam over to it and took off his jacket cause it was weighing him down and put it on the dock. Katana blinked but shrugged it off. She turned and gripped the dock to put herself up, Kiba grabbed her waist and pulled her back in.  
"Ah!" Katana squeaked and when under the water. When she came up she glared at Kiba and swapped her hand on the surface of the water and splashed it in his face.  
"Hay,"  
"Your mean,"  
"No I'm not,"  
"Are,"  
"Not,"  
"Are,"  
"Not,"  
"Are,"  
"Not,"  
"Are and I won't say it again." Katana said and crossed her arms while her feet held onto the dock and held her up. Kiba swam in front of her and grabbed the dock with one hand and put the other on her shoulder.  
"Not and I don't care if you say it again or not." he grinned leaned in and kissed her again. Katana just shrugged and wrapped her arms around his neck still holding herself up with her feet on the bottom of the dock. Akamaru made a little noise talking to Katana and Kiba and Katana started laughing breaking the kiss and went under the water holding the dock keeping herself under the water. _Why does he keep kissing me, he's giving me a headache trying to think why he does but I could ask Akamaru but he might not know anything. Oh well, I'll just find out one way or another at sometime or another._ She thought and went back up breathing in and opened her eyes. Kiba was sitting on the dock _playing_ around with Akamaru and when Akamaru saw her he jumped into the water and hid behind her.  
"What's wrong, Akamaru?"  
"Bark, Bark," he said and Katana pushed off the edge of the dock and swam into the water, looking up and behind Kiba, well fake. Kiba and he was tied up. Katana growled and make hand-signs and thought. _Water Style: Ice Dragon!_ She sneared and a huge dragon came out of the water picking her up on it's head and went for the dock. Katana jumped off it and did a front flip onto the grass and ran to Kiba, grabbed a Kunai spinning it around her finger once and sliced the rope and spun around holding it in front of her and glared at the person pretending to be her friend.  
"Who the hell are you and what do you want!?" she growled. They didn't reply and ran at her. She pushed Kiba and Akamaru aside and moved out of the way and they ran into the tree, knocking them selves to the ground and Katana jumped and sat on the stomach with the Kunai to their throat. "Who are you!?" she said again and they changed back. "YOU!"  
"Yes me, are you surprised to see me or something?" they said with a grin. Katana bit her lip and held down her Kunai to their throat.  
"What do you want!?" she growled.  
"Oh, nothing really but I'm not telling." Katana put her Kunai back and clinched her fist, lifted it up and slammed it right next to their head cracking and dinting the ground. They flinched and looked back at her and her eyes were red and her fang teeth had lengthened while she glared at them.  
"What do you want, you killer!?" she growled clinching her fist harder digging her nails into her hands again.  
"Just coming to see how you were doing and how long I would have to wait to kill you," he smirked, normally Katana wouldn't slap but she lifted her hand up that was in the ground straightened it out and slapped them across the face so hard something cracked and you could hear the hitting sound leaving a beaming red mark. She got up and calmed herself down then looked back at them.  
"I'll come when I'm ready so just get lost and leave me alone!" she said and walked off seeing as Kiba had already disappeared and was hiding in the trees but walked with her when she came past him.


	5. Chapter 5

They got back to the Academy and Katana was the first to walk into the door by slamming it open and kept walking to her seat, Kiba went to his and sat down thanking anyone who was listening that she come back and they got out of there with out her doing something.  
"So your back?" Iruka said calmly and Katana looked at him and nodded then sat down in her seat crossing her arms and looked at the front of the room at the blackboard memorising everything on it. "Well seeing as you are finally back we can start the finally part in graduating you all." Katana sighed. "Will you please go now, Katana." Katana stood up and went to the room and knocked on the door.  
"Come in," they said Katana opened the door and closed it behind her and walked into the room. "Go ahead." Katana made hand-signs and the light blue Chakra came off her. She relaxed and concentrated. Smoke appeared next to her and she looked and was very surprised there was another her exactly the same and it was dancing around like an idiot just like she was in her head. They blinked and a smile grow on their faces as they watched the other her jump and dance around in circles and eventually it stoped and looked at them. One of them nodded and the other picked up a bandanna and held it out to Katana. She walked over and took the bandanna and her clone disappeared and she was aloud to leave the room. She put the bandanna in one of the pockets she had and walked into the classroom and Iruka had a questioning look on his face. Katana reached into the pocket and pulled out the bandanna putting it on her desk and sat there looking at it like nothing had just happened and she wasn't listening at all and couldn't hear what everyone else was saying. She was thinking about her past and her parents and clan. When class ended she picked up her bandanna and put it around her forehead and walked out the door. While she was walking home she was getting started and glared at, she had it with these other kids giving her their looks and comments. She stopped walking and turned to them from the Academy gates.  
"Look, the demons looking, it finally awoke from it's sleep," one of the boys said. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji were close by and looked over to the gate at Katana then at the group of boys laughing at their friends comment. She clinched her fists and advanced toward the boys, they looked up and keep laughing but when they looked at her eyes they shut up and shrunk. Her eyes were flaring with red and hatred with a bit of blue on the outsides. She walked right up to them and stood in front of the boy who was about two heads taller then her but she looked up at him.  
"What was that you said?" she asked as her hair got blown to one side by the wind as she glared at him.  
"If you can't hear me then you shouldn't bother even coming over here or did you hear me?" he laughed.  
"What's your name?" she asked with a low growl.  
"Why would you need to know," he said grinning.  
"What's your name!?" she growled.  
"Tamori, why do you want to know?"  
"Oh, no reason," Katana said and breathed in, she clinched and un-clinched her right hand while looking at the ground.  
"Are you going to cry?" Tamori teased watching her, she clinched her teeth. Her head came up and her hand went to his throat slamming his back against the wall with her other hand on his stomach flat holding him there. She growled with the fang teeth biting her bottom lip and little drops of blood coming from it while growling. He gulped and stared at her with a very scared expression and wide eyes.  
"Katana!" Iruka yelled. "Katana!" Katana wasn't listening and couldn't hear Iruka at all.  
_'Who are you?'_  
_**'I am a Jaguar Demon and I live in you,'**_  
_'But why me and how?'_  
_**'I got sealed in you and I don't like being stuck in here I just want to kill those fowl things that killed the clan!'**_  
_'Your a friend of the Kasuma clan?'_  
_**'Yes I was a companion but when those things attack I got sealed with in you to stop from getting taken and them from completing what they started.'**_  
_'What did they start?'_  
_**'You will find out but we will get them.'**_ it said and went back to what it was doing.  
"Katana!!" Iruka yelled at her but her eyes were still red and she was sounding more like a demon. "What should we do, Lord Hokage?" he asked and the Hokage walked to his side.  
"I don't know but we have to get, Tamori free." he said and looked at the struggling boy in her grip.  
"Katana, let go of Tamori this minute!" Kakashi-sensei said from behind her but she still didn't listen. "I don't think we can do anything but leave if for a little while and see if she calms down." Kakashi-sensei said and moved away from her.  
"But she has Tamori pinned to the wall and could kill him." one of the boys said pointing at them.  
"We can't get her to loosen her grip," Iruka said. "Everyone to class,"  
"But it's over."  
"Just go!" he said and everyone went inside but Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji plus Tamori and Katana. "Boys!"  
"Yeah, yeah." Shikamaru grumbled and they went inside but Kiba stayed there.  
"Kiba!"  
"I'll try and calm her down," he said and Iruka sighed and went inside with everyone else. Kiba walked over to Katana and put a hand on her shoulder; she flinched and grabbed his arm pushing him against the wall.  
_'Put him down!' _Katana growled at the jaguar, it had taken control of her body and all she could try and do was fight it.  
_**'Why?'**_  
_'Put Kiba Down!'_ Katana sneared at it.  
_**'You didn't answer me, why?'**_  
_'Listen here, Jaguar! Put him down or there will be trouble between my dead clan and your life!'_ she snapped cracking her knuckles to make a point.  
_**'Does he mean something to you?'**_  
'_What would it matter to you, you don't feel for anything now put him down!'_  
_**'I won't until you answer my question,' **_Katana made hand-signs and glared at it as a aqua blue-green ball of Chakra appeared in her hand.  
'_Put him down!!!!'_ she snapped building up the Chakra and it started getting black, dark blue and red in it. The Jaguar started at it for a few moments before it started to flare up and she let go of Kiba but Katana kept it. _'now get back to where you came from and give me my body back, or I will attack you!' _she sneared. The Jaguar sighed with a growled and let go of Tamori and walked over to Katana. Katana relaxed and let her Chakra settle and looked at the Jaguar.  
'_**When did you know how to use that?'**_ it asked looking at the Chakra.  
_'Don't ask me, now give me back my body!'_  
_**'Fine, you can have it.'**___it sighed. Katana's eyes went back to there blue, the fangs went back to teeth and she calmed down fainting and just hit the ground with a thud! Kiba shook his head and went over to her and laid her head on his lap. Tamori didn't care and he just ran for it inside. Katana was muttering to herself about something but Kiba couldn't understand a word she was saying at all. He picked up her right hand and looked at it, it was red and looked to be burnt a bit. He looked at her arm and it was normal but red still. He put a hand on hers and she flinched, her arm jumped a bit. She carefully and curiously opened her eyes but shut them again from the brightness of the sun and opened them again blinking a few times then looked up at Kiba with fuzzy eyes.  
"Kiba," Katana whispered with a sore voice and he nodded, she smiled a little and looked around blinking a few more times before she could see clearly and she looked right at Iruka, the Hokage and everyone else. Kiba helped her up and she couldn't even stand on her own. She had one arm around his neck and the other hanging on her side cause it hurt, Kiba had one hand holding her around the waist and the other holding her arm around his neck.  
"You have some explaining to do, Katana," Iruka said. Katana glared at him.  
"What's there to explain," she growled. "I have a demon inside me that I can't do anything about, it took over my body, I don't belong here and I shouldn't be here, yeah, I know I've been told that a lot and I don't need you around just to make it worse!" she growled and tried to stand up but her left leg let out on her. "OW!!!!!" she clinched her teeth and closed her eyes.  
"What's wrong?" one of the other kids started. "Hurt yourself or can't you do anything cause your too weak," they laughed. Katana's head snapped up and she glared Kunai at them and her markings started glowing. They all looked at her arm and were the marking was, blinking at the bright light. Katana bit her lip and calmed down, trying to move her right arm and hand but she couldn't move it or feel it except for the burning feeling from the markings.  
"Kiba, take her inside." Iruka said and Kiba nodded walking slowly inside with Katana, Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji. They all walked to the class room and sat down at there desks and Katana at hers near the window and just looked out it as everyone's parents came and got there kids, the kids pointing to her and making fun of her. She closed her eyes and looked away putting her head on her left hand and leaned on it with her hair covering her face as tears started to fall from her eyes and looked at her arm and hand. She breathed in and sat up, unwrapping the bandages from her arm.  
"Now, Kat-" Iruka started when he walked into the room and saw her taking the bandages off her arm wincing every time she touched it or taped it with something. "What are you doing?"  
"Taking these bandages off, what do you think?" she said with the bandage hanging from her teeth as she looked up at him with a tear-stained face, she dropped the bandage and looked at her arm. All that you could really see besides her red arm was the black markings on it. "Stupid markings!" Katana growled to herself and picked up the bandage again wrapping it around her whole arm as well as she could, even her hand. Then she tried standing up but one of the bones in her leg snapped. "SHIT!!!!" she yelled slamming back into the seat.  
"Katana, what's wrong!?" Iruka called and ran up to her, he put a hand out to get her arm but she slapped it away with her left hand.  
"Leave me alone!" she growled and tried to get up again, failing miserably. She growled and glared at her leg then just gave up and sat there. "Didn't you need something?" Katana growled and looked at Iruka holding his hand from when she slapped it away.  
"I don't think I'll bother you with it at all right now,"  
"Does that mean I can go then?"  
"Yeah but you might need help to get home," he said and guys from the hospital came in.  
"I'm not going to that place!" Katana said and stood up and fell back with another crack in her leg.  
"Damn it!"  
"You can't go anywhere else or do anything else so just go,"  
"Fine, only because I can't do anything about it or run away." Katana grumbled and they got her and took her out. All the students and parents looked at Katana in descust but she just looked once, closed her eyes and listened to everything that was being said about her. She breathed short breaths, her arm felt like it was burning, her leg was killing her and she had a major headache from everything she heard around her, she lifted her hand up and put it over her forehead tightening her eyes. After a few minutes she relaxed and feel asleep, as she couldn't hear anything that was going on around her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Katana's dream:**_

An 8 year-old girl in black and dark blue was helping her mother around the house to clean it up.  
"Mother, where does this go?" she asked looking up act her mother.  
"Up here in the cupboard, dear, I'll do that," she reapplied softly.  
"No, no. I can do it, if I can try?" she said and looked at the cupboard. Her mother giggled.  
"You can try,"  
"Umm... mother?"  
"Yes?" she smiled  
"Can you pick me up?" she asked with the small smile.  
"Of cause, dear," she said and bend down and picked her only daughter up off the ground and up to the cupboard. The girl opened it and carefully put the set of a teacup, plate, bowl and a nether little cup. Her mother looked up at her.  
"So I'm always with you and Father," she said and put the other tea cup in there. Her mother smiled and she closed the cupboard and smiled. "Done." she said and her mother put her down, as there was a knock on the door. She looked up at her mother and her mother took her hand and they walked to the door together and her mother opened it. The little girl got a huge wide smile on her face and jumped on the man at the door knocking him and herself to the ground.  
"Father!" she cheered and hugged him as much as she could. The man sat up and hugged his daughter.  
"Have you been good, Katana?" he asked and looked at her mother smiling warmly.  
"Yes, yes. I have, I've been helping mother clear the house and it's fun!" she cheered and hopped of her father and went back to her mother and they went inside.  
"I see, you have been busy but what's that?" he said pointing to two small packages on the table.  
"Um... I don't know, what is it?" she asked and they walked over. Her mother and father sat down then she climbed onto her seat and looked at them with a cocked eyebrow. He mother chuckled.  
"There for you, Katana," she said and Katana cheered.  
"Really? There for me?" she said and her parents nodded. "Thank-you... Thank-you... Thank-you!!!" she cheered jumped out of her seat and hugged her parents.  
"Go on, Katana, open them," her father said and she turned back to them. Her mother picked one of them up and handed it to her daughter, Katana carefully took it and put it on the table opening it.  
"It's pretty!" she called and pulled out new clothes exactly like the ones she was wearing. "But there the same as these," she looked confused and her mother turned the top and jacked around. "Oh, they have the clans symbol. Thank-you!" she said and laid them there and looked at her father with the widest grin on her face you could ever see. He shook his head and gave it to her. She took it and opened it. "What are these?" she asked  
"Don't you know, Katana?"  
"Oh... are they Kunai and Shrunken?" she asked remembering there others had them.  
"Yes, and their yours,"  
"Really?"  
"Yes,"  
"THANK-YOU!!!!" she yelled and jumped up hugging them as tight as she could. Her mother laughed.  
"Your welcome, dear but you might need something to put them in and I have one more present for you." she said and Katana sat down, her parents laughed an her mother walked off to get what it was.  
"How are you, father?" she asked and put her new Kunai and Shuriken down.  
"I'm well, Katana," he said and her mother came in with her hands behind her back. She walked over to Katana and put three things n front of her.  
"Are these pockets to put these in?" she asked and her mother nodded. "But what's this?" she cocked an eyebrow at the long thing lying there.  
"That is a sword, Katana,"  
"A...Sword..."  
"Yes,"  
"What does it do and how does it work?" she asked picking it up in the sheath.  
"That's a sheath, it covers the blade so you don't cut yourself when your not using it," she mother said and slowly pulled both ends of the wood and Katana could see the blade.  
"Wow! It's so shiny," she smiled and pulled the sheath off it while her mother held the halt of the sword.  
"Yes and do you know what the name of it is?"  
"No, what is it mother?"  
"It's name is Katana, It's a very special sword and it even has your name," she laughed and handed it to Katana.  
"It's pretty,"  
"And it's yours Katana,"  
"Thank-you," she said very amused with the sword but put it back in its sheath so her and her mother didn't get hurt. "Thank-you so much, can I get in my new clothes and go try them out?" Katana said machining her new weapons.  
"Of cause you can but be home before dark, okay?"  
"Yes, mother and father," she kissed them, grabbed her new things and ran to her room putting them on and ran back out. "Bye," she said and opened the door.  
"Bye, dear," they said and she was off after closing the door.

It was getting late and the sun was setting.  
"I better get back home," Katana said to herself. She collected her things and ran back to her village. She ran to the front gate and knocked, it didn't open. She thought for a moment then pushed it open and slipped throw the crack. She froze when she looked in. _What happened_? She thought and walked over to one of the guards felling their pules. _He's dead, what happened_!? She looked up and felt sick. _Blood, it's everywhere_! She bolted throw the village and stopped at her best friend.  
"Sora, Sora," she said lightly hitting his cheek and started to shake visibly. _Sora is... Dead_! She got up and bolted home._ My clan's dead_! She yelled in her head and got back to her house, she quietly walked in and looked around, it was all normal and she hear a very loud crash. She clinched her fists and ran for the door and ran on the deck that went right around her house. She tripped on her foot and fell. She quickly moved into the shadows and watched as the door opened to the room there.  
"Who's there, Sasori?" a tall guy with orange air asked with piercing in his nose and ear.  
"No-one's there," a guy with red hair said and turned around and walked in.  
"Now, where is she?" the orange haired guy said and kneeled beside Katana's mother.  
"She's not here,"  
"Where is she!?" a fish like guy snapped and grabbed her hair pulling her head back. A tear fell from her eye.  
"She's out,"  
"Out where? If you tell us we won't have to kill you." a guy with black hair in a pony-tail and red eyes said looking out the door.  
"Training, she's training in the forest," Katana's father said. The orange haired guy stood up and started walking out the door.  
"Kill them," he said and the fish guy grinned.  
"But you said, you wouldn't kill us," Katana's mother pleated  
"Plans change," he smirked and the fish guy lifted up his sword with bandages around it, he held it there for a few moments then it went down and cut throw then slitting their throats first. Katana's eyes widened and she clinched them shut looking away, holding in the tears whiting to fall from her eyes and kept her mouth shut and breathing really quiet.  
"Pein, what do we do about these?" Sasori asked kicking Katana's mother in the stomach. Katana clinched her fists but stayed quiet.  
"Leave them, I don't need them." Pein said and walked out the door but stopped and walked back in cause he heard something come out of the women.  
"What was that?" he said and she said  
"Don't touch my daughter or I will kill you," she said holding her throat and Pein kicked her in the stomach again.  
"You think you can stop me," he said and Katana's mother looked right at Katana with a tear in her eye and fell to the ground dead. Katana grint her teeth and stood up looking in. the guy with his black hair in a pony-tail and red eyes turned and looked at her.  
"It doesn't look like we have to find her," he said and Pein turned around looking at her as she slowly walked out of the dark hugging her arms to her.  
"So it seems, what's you name?" he asked and knelt down in front of her when she entered the room. She gulped and just looked at them.  
"Are you sure she's even going to answer that," the fish guy said putting his sword over one shoulder.  
"She will-"  
"What did you do to my parents," she said quietly and looked at the fish guy.  
"What do you think I did?"  
"You killed them, why?" she asked her voice getting a little louder. Sasori answered.  
"To find you, demon girl," he said with a grin. Pein glared at him and looked back at Katana.  
"What's your name?"  
"Why do you want to know," she growled glaring at him.  
"She finally got the courage to speak," the fish guy laughed.  
"Shut up, Kisame," Pein growled. Katana finally got the courage and took a step back from them and sneared at them with her fists clinched.  
"Why did you kill my parents!" her Chakra started to become viable around her, as she got angry.  
"...Shut up, Demon." a girl growled and ran at Katana. Katana glanced at her and glared as a black and dark blue Chakra flared out around her.  
"You killed my friends and family just to find me?" she said with a shaky voice.  
"Is this the first time you've seen a death?" Kisame laughed, "This is what it means to be a ninja."

"Shut... UP," Katana snapped. And her eyes turned from blue to red. She glared up at them her voice much stronger and furious like a demon's would be.  
"Pein, what the hell is going on?" Sasori said and looked at the girl. Pein grinned.  
"She's demon," he said and Katana wasn't listening.  
"I'M GONNA _KILL_ YOU!!!!!!!!" she yelled.  
"Take care of her, Kisame." Pein said and the fish guy nodded and ran at her. He lifted his sword up, Katana glared at him and jumped out of the way when it came down and slammed against the ground where she had been standing just heartbeats ago. She spun around in the air then again before she landing with her hands and feet and ran at Kisame punching him in the stomach and sent him flying out the door and into a pole and crouched on the ground like she was some kind of animal.  
Pein just watching in shock, "Sasori."  
He threw metal threads at Katana and got her tied up in them. When she tried to move they cut her. She sneared and the black and dark blue Chakra grow and she clinched her teeth and pulled her arms out snapping the thread and hit the ground in a crouch and glared up at him, she went running and dodged his attack, skidding under his feet and kicked him in the back of the knees then jumped when he throw more threads at her, she went over his head and landed in front of him and clinched her fist lifted it up and punched him in the face sending him backwards into the wall and throw the other side and kept going for a little bit then just sat there on her hands and feet like she was an animal.  
"You little -"  
"Leave her, Zetsu." Pein said looking at her.  
"But,"  
"Leave it." Pein growled and glared at him. "We will fight again when your stronger. If you don't come to us, we will come to you." he said and walked out the door, Katana stayed like that and glared at them while they left and a few of them complained especially a blonde haired guy with him hair up in a pony-tail and a long fridge over his left eye.  
"Shut up, Deidara!" Sasori growled and hit him over the head._ We will and I will kill you_! Katana thought and relaxed and the Chakra disappeared. She looked at her parents one more time and looked away, she stood up and walked out the door.  
"I can't stay here any more, I have to go but maybe one day I'll come back." she said to herself and ran out of her clan's village.  
Days passed and she travelled as far as she could. Katana was hungry, thirsty and tired but she wouldn't stop. She kept walking and eventually came to a huge gate to a village. She made it to the gate and collapsed in front of it. The two guards ran over and took her into the village and to the hospital.

Katana shot up throwing the blanket off her and onto the ground. Her breathing was really uneven and really heavy, her head was pounding, her arm and leg throbbing, her stomach killing and her marking's were burning like a forest on fire. She looked around her, nothing was wrong but her hair had been tied up into a pony-tail, her bandanna had been taken off, put on the bed side table, the bandages on her arm were on the bed side table folded up next to her bandanna. She was looking around her when she heard the door start to open, she grabbed the closest thing near her witch was a stool and picked it up.


	7. Chapter 7

"She is very weak at the moment and my still be asleep, Ah!" the nurse yelped at Katana holding the stool up, Katana relaxed and put it down and leaned against the wall hitting her head.  
"OW!!!!" she yelled and rubbed her head glaring at the wall.  
"She seems fine to me," Kiba laughed walking over with Naruto laughing his head off.  
"I didn't think you would be awake?" the nurse said Katana swallowed and looked at her.  
"You can blame nightmares for that other wise I might still be asleep," she said breathing in and a shaky breathe out.  
"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked sitting on the end of her bed.  
"Better then I was earlier, is all I can say." she smiled and kicked her foot, pushing him off the end of the bed and when he hit the floor she cracked up laughing and the door opened again, the nurse looked in at Katana then at the floor near her bed and smiled then left.  
"Uh, Naruto?" Kiba said and Naruto jumped up and glared at Katana, who was cracking up laughing so hard, she nearly fell off the edge of her bed but Kiba grabbed her and she stopped laughing for a moment then started up again after blinking at him. Akamaru jumped up on the bed when Katana had calmed down and sat on her lap and she patted him with her only usable hand.  
"So, how did that happen anyway?" Naruto asked sitting back on the bed away from her feet.  
"I have no idea but I think my arm might have something to do with me using my Chakra,"  
"Using your Chakra, how?"  
"Cause I was inside my own body fighting the demon thing but not actually fighting it, if this doesn't make any sense just tell me cause I don't have any idea what I'm saying at the moment." Katana said and shook her head when the migraine from earlier started to come back. There was a knock on the door.  
"May I come in?" they asked and looked around the door and Naruto fell off the bed.  
"Will you stop kicking me off, Katana!?" he growled a little, Katana looked at him innocently with a smile.  
"I didn't do anything, it's not my fault you can't stay on the edge of a bed without falling off it all the time," she said cocking an eye brow at him then looked back at the door.  
"Come in, Kurenai-sensei," Katana said and sat up as much as she could on the bed for Kurenai-sensei to sit down.  
"Thank-you, Katana?" Kurenai-sensei walked in, closing the door behind her and walked over sitting on the bed where Naruto was but he gave up and just sat on the floor next to Kiba and Akamaru, grumbling to himself about something.  
"What are you going on about down there, Naruto?" Katana laughed looking down at him and he stopped grumbling and looking up.  
"Nothing," he said and stood up, "I should probably get going, and get back to Iruka-sensei."  
"Okay," Katana lifted her arm up and Naruto looked at her. "It's called a hug if you forgot, blonde boy," she smiled and he walked over to her and hugged her. "Don't listen to whet everyone says like I do, it can get you into trouble but it can also get you hurt, like I am right now." she said and let him go, giving him a little sad wink and he smiled.

"Bye," he said turning and walking out the door.  
"Later Naruto!" Katana said with a wide smile, Kiba nodded and Kurenai-sensei smiled to. Naruto nodded, opened the door and left closing it behind him.  
"What was that about?" Kurenai-sensei asked looking back at Katana.  
"What was what about?"  
"That?" she smiled.  
"He's my friend and that's all Kurenai-sensei, so don't think any different," Katana shook her head and lightly tapped Kurenai-sensei on the shoulder and she smiled.  
"How are you doing anyway?" she asked looking at Katana's arm.  
"Yeah, it feels a little better but I don't think I'll be walking or training for a while but I hope my arm heals cause at least then I'll be able to move around a bit," she sighed looking at her leg. "I don't get why this happened, but I don't really want to find out or anything just as long as I'm out of here soon or I might go mental." Katana smiled when Kiba made a odd face when she said mental.  
"You already are," he laughed Katana lightly hit him in the head and he rubbed it like it hurt.  
"Baby," Katana whined and turned back to Kurenai-sensei, who was almost laughing at the two of them. "Yes, okay. I am going mental in here but it's not so bad," Katana poked her tongue out at Kiba and turned away looking out the window with the breeze coming in blowing her hair behind her with her eyes closed taking in the fresh air. "Is there any news on when I'll be out or anything?" Katana asked turning back to Kurenai-sensei.  
"You just got in here today and you expect to be out of here so soon?"  
"Yes," Katana said. "I don't like staying in one place more then time needed, I want to go and train!" she complained and tried getting up but when she leaned of her arm it didn't start hurting or felt like it was burning any more. She looked at it and blinked, she took to bandages off and gewed at her arm. It was normal again.  
"How did that happen?" Kiba said stunned blinking rapidly.  
"How should I know, unless," Katana trailed off into her thoughts and talked to the jaguar and it had held Katana's arm though it couldn't do anything for her leg. Katana came out of her land and looked right at Kiba, with a huge grin.  
"What are you looking at me like that for?" Kiba asked moving away from her bed.  
"Nothing," she smiled and sat on the edge of the bed near him. "Why are you moving away, meanie?" Katana whined lifting her arms up, opening and closing her hands making little child like sounds. Kiba sighed got up and walked over and Katana jumped off the bed onto him in a hug and hung off him.  
"Are you two always so childish?" Kurenai-sensei laughed with a hand over her mouth. "you act like your still children at the age of 5."  
"I know but what's the fun in being old and having no fun, It's boring." Katana pipped in and poked her tongue out at Kurenai-sensei and Kiba put her back on the bed but she wouldn't let go of his neck.  
"Man," Kiba said and sat down next to her.  
"I'll go talk to the nurse about getting you out of here, bye." Kurenai-sensei said and walked out with Katana waving her hand in the air like a child.  
"Your way too hypo, Katana," Kiba sighed.  
"No, your just not _hypo enough_ to handle _me_!" she laughed turning her head to him with a grin. Kiba grinned and turned around to face her and stood in front off her. "No fair and not nice, now your taller and I can't run." Katana whined looking at him still holding his neck.  
"Really? Too bad," Kiba smiled and started leaning down with his hand on the bed.

"What are you doing now? Your being a big meanie, Kiba!" Katana complained and  
glared at him as her back and head hit the bed. "What are you doing?" Kiba didn't answer and just stared into her eyes, eventually leaning down to her and kissed her again. Katana blinked a few times before getting it and rolled her eyes. _Gees... he's weird but he must like me a lot if he's kissed me... how many times now? Oh well I don't know but still... he must like me a lot....i wonder?_ Katana smirked closed her eyes and kissed back pulling him down and just as she thought he reacted to it and hugged her to him. _I wonder if I'll get put on Kiba's squad and if I do then that means more time around Kiba and he's getting weirder all the time! Hahahaha! Kiba getting weirder, I never thought that was possible but it is and I'll be with two others as well... I wonder who my squad will be?_ She wondered and heard people walking to her room. She tapped Kiba on the back and he pulled away and looked behind him then back at Katana, who was watching the door. Kiba slammed down into the seat next to the bed and sighed and watched the door as well, a few moments later it opened and a doctor, nurse and Kurenai-sensei walked in. Katana was sitting on her bed and Kiba was on the chair both looking rather bored.  
"How are you feeling from earlier?" the doctor asked Katana taking a blood sample.  
"Ow," she growled when the needle went in her arm but she relaxed. "I'm feeling fine, I just want out of here."  
"Haha! We know you do and you can leave if you can but I can't let-"  
"I don't have parents so I'm out of here as soon as I can get something to walk with, please." she interrupted and he nodded and one the nurses went and got cruses for her then came back.  
"Here you go,"  
"Thank-you, can I go now?" Katana whined getting up and getting a grip on the cruses and stood up, looking around and they nodded. Her and Kiba walked out the door and went to the Academy seeing everyone there. They all looked up and started talking. Katana rolled her eyes and walked right through the crowd. Someone grabbed her shoulder pulling her back and knocked her footing sending her to the ground. She shook her head and looked up behind her and a boy was standing there laughing at her. She grint her teeth and got up as well as she could with Kiba's help.  
"What the hell was that about!?" Katana snapped at him clinching her hands around the cruses.  
"What are you talking about?" they said and Katana growled.  
"Is this a game to you or something!? What is this all about? Me not actually being originally from the leaf village!? Or is this about the stupid demon that I have sealed inside me!? Cause this is just getting really old and pathetic! For the record I don't like you ether so all I have to say is get the hell over yourself and find something worth while to do other then get in my face and try to stuff my life up feather!" Katana lost it, she was over this and she was getting sick of it all. He blinked and stared in shock at her. Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji stopped what they were doing and looked. Katana breathed in then out and looked up. "What are you people looking at!?" she called and they all looked away. Kiba put a hand on her shoulder; she looked at him and sighed. Turning away and went with him to the other boys.  
"When did you get out?" Naruto asked then looked at her arm. "And when did it heal?"  
"I got out just today and I guess it healed today before I woke up but how long was I in there for?"  
"A few days or less," Choji said eating his chips. Katana smiled.  
"You love your snack food but I don't know how you can eat so much food," she said and looked around and her eyes landed on one boy uniarticular, Sasuke Uchiha. He was watching her and when she looked at him he nodded and she blinked but looked away, anyway. Then a few moments later everyone started to go inside, so she followed. When she saw Iruka-sensei she nodded with a smile and sat in her seat next to Sasuke and looked to the front of the class room instead of out the window.  
"Hello everyone," Iruka-sensei said.  
"Morning," they all replied.  
"You'll be put into your squads today," Iruka-sensei said and a few people started talking. Sakura looked at Katana with a glare, Katana turned her head and just looked at Sakura with boredom then back to the front of the class and Sasuke grinned at Sakura's pissed expression. Katana smirked at it and leaned on her hands watching the front of the room as Iruka-sensei looked for his things.  
"Okay," he said getting it all together. "Your squads." he paused and they laughed. "Squad 7... Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno,"  
"YEAH!!" Naruto cheered and Sakura lowered her head.  
"And Sasuke Uchiha."  
"YEAH!!" Sakura cheered and Naruto lowered his head.  
"Squad 8 will be a four man team," he said and everyone blinked. "We have a extra student," he added and everyone looked at Katana not even paying attention. "Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and," he paused looking around at everyone. "Katana Kasuma." Katana sat there for a moment then it hit her and she jumped and fell off her seat hitting her head on the ground.  
She opened her eyes and everyone was standing around her, Kiba was crouched down behind her head with a smile on his face.  
"Why did you fall off your seat, idiot?"  
" I didn't fall off my seat," she said grabbing the table and pulled herself up then turned and glared at him. "And I am not an idiot, Kiba!"  
"You sure about that?"  
"Yes I am, but I'm not to sure about you." she said crossing her arms and looked away  
and everyone went to there seats.  
"Uh... and squad 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi." Iruka-sensei said and looked around. No one was complaining or arguing but he wasn't sure that was going to last long.  
"So, your with a squad," Sakura started and looked at Katana. "Oh well, you miss out on being with Sasuke."  
"And since when did I really care about that cause the only thing I would end up doing if I got put on your squad would be killing you and getting you the hell away from me," Katana commented rolling her eyes. "Lets make this clear, I don't care if you have this stupid little crush on Sasuke but other then a friend he doesn't mean anything to me." Katana looked away and out the window again then back into the room and Sakura was standing up.  
"Stupid little crush?"  
"Yeah, stupid little crush cause if you haven't already relished no-one likes you in that way but hey I can't really beg a differ cause no-one likes me but I don't care it just means I can kill as many people as I want and it won't matter. But I don't like you as a friend, I don't consider you as a person right now cause I really just don't care so why don't you and all your little friends or fan girls sit down, shut up and get over it cause Sasuke doesn't like you!" she sneared at Sakura and looked out of the classroom and all the fan girls looked at Sasuke but he wasn't going to do anything. Ino growled.  
"And what would you even know about friends? Like you ever had one,"  
"Actually I did and they got killed so as I said sit down, shut up and get over it." she snapped but didn't look back.  
"Really and who was that, your imaginary friend who doesn't exist," Ino laughed a bit.  
"No!" Katana growled and slammed her fist on the desk in front of her and cracked it a bit more. "For anything you would know or have to know, if you've forgotten or just don't care. I lost my clan meaning friends, family; everything that ever meant anything to me is died. Look I don't just get you away from me to get you to come back and get in my face. I do it cause I don't want to know you and I don't want to have to deal with all the shit I get from you. If I did make friends around here then there ones that I will actually protect which I couldn't do for anyone in my clan and just for your curiosity to know who did it, I will kill the Akatsuki if I have to lose my own life at the risk of it and I won't let you get in my way of reaching that goal and completing what I started, I'm not just gonna sit around and take your shit. If you have a problem with me deal with it and get over your self. I will get stronger and I will avenge my clan even if it's the last thing I do in the life I have but at least then I won't have to listen to the shit that is getting said about me. So just sit the hell down, shut the hell up and get the hell over yourself cause you don't understand it or know what it's like, you don't know what it's like to lose everything that ever meant anything to you in your whole life so just shut up about anything you have to say about me or anyone else in this village cause maybe one day you won't have to see me around ever again so deal with it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Katana fully snapped and turned to them with the most threatening, painful death glare you could have ever see with hatred in it.  
"The Akatsuki," Choji chocked on his food and looked at Katana in shock. "Aren't they basically the strongest ninja around besides the Hokage?"  
"Probably but who really cares, one day I won't be here so what does it matter if I have friends or not." Katana said softly.  
"What do you mean, Katana, won't be here one day?" Iruka-sensei was chatting on to everything.  
"What does it matter," she said  
"Everything, now what do you mean?"  
Katana sighed. "One day when I think that I'm strong enough I'm going and finding my village and probably the Akatsuki while I'm at it but I'll find out everything I can about it and everything else that I can about this so called demon. So basically what I'm saying is I'll leave this village and go find mine and maybe it will be better without me around but who cares," she said and looked at Kiba with a some what sad look and he had a even worse look of it on his face looking at her. "But then again there could be others here that I won't want to leave behind but ether way I'm going to find my village and avenge my clan, one day." she said and looked away from Kiba and the other as tears started to well up in her eyes but turning her head away one escaped and fly in the air then disappeared. The rest of the day at the Academy was quiet but it was good when they all split and went to there groups to meet there new squad leaders. Katana, Kiba, Hinata and Shino walked in silence to where they were to meet their new squad leader. When they got there Katana sat down and Kiba sat next to her, Hinata on the other side of Katana then Shino next to her.  
"You know, not everyone hates you," Hinata said quietly and Katana looked up at her.  
"What do you mean?" Katana asked a bit surprised.  
"Well, I...I like you as a friend," Hinata said and looked away, Katana smiled and hugged Hinata. Hinata was confused.  
"Thanks, Hinata, but there's still so much out there but I know, your life isn't such a dream ether." Katana whispered and let her go and looked up at their squad leader and made a complaining sound.  
"Well, this is going to be fun," she laughed. "I'm Kurenai Yuhi," she said and they all looked up.  
"Not you," Katana said and looked at the sky. "Why her!?"  
"Well, that's no way to talk, is it Katana?"  
"I don't care," she said and looked back at Kurenai-sensei. "Can we just get this over with so I can get out of here?" she whined and Kurenai-sensei shook her head.  
"Alright... just to get to know you a little better why not share with us the things you like, things you hate, your hopes for the future and your hobbies," Kurenai-sensei said and looked at Katana rolling her eyes and rubbing her leg when it started to get sore. "I'll go first. Well, I'm Kurenai Yuhi, things I like I don't feel like telling you that, things I hate I don't want to tell you that, my hopes for the future I don't have many and my hobbies you can find that out on your own." she said. Katana sighed a growl.  
"Well, that helps. All we know is her name," she whispered and leaned back on the wall behind her looking at her squad leader.  
"Why don't you go next," she said looking at Hinata. Hinata took a breath.  
"I'm Hinata Hyuga. The things I like are....uh... um.... Naruto" she said in almost a whisper. "The things I hate are being called weak, my hopes for the future are to show  
my father that I can be strong and my hobbies are well.. I don't know." she said with a small blush and Katana giggled.  
"Next," Kurenai-sensei said and looked at Shino.  
"Shino Aburame. Things I like bugs, things I hate being called a bug nerd, my hopes for the future none of your business and my hobbies are collecting bugs." Shino said and looked at Kiba and Kiba sighed.  
"Kiba Inuzuka. The things I like, things I hate are when my friends get hurt, my hope for the future and my hobbies training with Akamaru." Kiba said. Katana blinked and looked at Kurenai-sensei and took a small breath.  
"I'm Katana Kasuma. The things I like are fighting, things I hate watching others get killed and others getting hurt, my hopes for the future are to become the best ninja I can be and to avenge my clan and my hobbies are running and jumping around like an idiot, annoying everyone and getting into trouble." she said with a smile and winked at Kiba sticking her tongue out at him then looked back at her new sensei.  
"Okay, well I have to get going and I'll see you all tomorrow bright and early," Kurenai-sensei said blankly and got down from the tree. Katana cocked an eye brow but shook it off when Kurenai-sensei disappeared and she looked around her then at Akamaru on the ground. She smiled and grabbed a stick near her and showed it to Akamaru. He jumped up and barked, Katana smiled and stood up, throwing the stick. When Akamaru ran she ran with him and they both went after it and Katana with smiling and laughing happily. Hinata looked up and smiled a little when she saw the grin on Kiba's face, Shino stood up and nodded then disappeared. Hinata sighed and looked at the sky.  
"Kiba,"  
"Yeah, Hinata?" he asked turning to look at her then back to where Katana and Akamaru ran off to still being able to see them but Katana holding Akamaru rolling around on the ground.  
"Do you like anyone," she smiled a little when he gulped and looked away to his side.  
"What do you mean, of cause not, I mean..." Kiba couldn't finish cause he didn't know what to say, cause he did like someone. He liked Katana or you could say love's Katana, so how could he say no and lie?  
"Yeah right, Kiba," Hinata laughed a little. "It's all over your face, who is it?" she smiled when he turned his head back to her then looked at Katana and Akamaru again still rolling around but Katana fell flat on her back breathing heavily with Akamaru on her stomach puffed out as well and he looked at Kiba and barked happily.  
"Um...." he gulped. "Katana," he said and Hinata laughed out and Katana jumped up and looked at them with Akamaru now on her back and she was on her stomach looking at Hinata and Kiba in question.  
"I thought so," Hinata said when she calmed down. "You know Kiba, you can't hide anything when you always look at them,"  
"And your any better Hinata, when ever Naruto comes around you blush and can't speak to him without stuttering," Kiba laughed and Hinata sighed.  
"Okay, so I'm not any better but still, you like Katana, I don't see why it's such a big secret?" Hinata said and looked where Katana and Akamaru were but they were gone, she looked above her but nothing then on top of the trees but still they were nowhere to be found. Kiba was dumbstruck looking on Hinata's other side from him right at Katana with a huge evil grin on her face looking right at him.  
"What was that about someone liking me?" Katana asked and Hinata jumped and looked to her side.  
"Uhhh....." she shock and looked at Katana really surprised. "Nothing,"  
"Really cause I heard you say, Kiba liked me?" Katana smirked looking right at Kiba and glanced at Hinata, Kiba was stuck now. He couldn't run or hide and he couldn't lie ether plus she heard and she was right there and not looking away from him, he was kinda scared but he knew she would find out eventually even though he had kissed her about three times already.  
"Well uh..." Hinata looked at Kiba and he closed his eyes and sighed then looked at her and nodded. She already knew so what was the point in trying to keep it a secret. "Well... yeah, he does."  
"Really? I thought he would have liked you but oh well I guess that wouldn't happen but I do know about you liking that knuckle-head though I'm not one to speak but he's a clueless fool to liking anyone, well I think but most of the time his heads somewhere no-one knows and I don't want to know," Katana laughed and fell back onto the ground sitting there and looked to Hinata from Kiba then back at him and he was talking to Akamaru. "But I'll tell you something."  
"What's that?" Hinata asked and moved away from Kiba with Katana and went over to the trees.  
"There is a possibility that Naruto could like you,"  
"And what about you Katana? Who do you like?" Hinata asked and Katana shrugged with a little laugh.  
"Well, I could tell you or I could just not tell at all though that would be unfair to you and them but," Katana thought for a moment then sighed and looked at Hinata from the trees. "Kiba Inuzuka." she said straight out and looked around her again then back at Hinata who had the biggest and scariest smile Katana had ever seen in her life. "What's that smile about cause it's creeping me out." Katana said and stepped back grabbing the tree ready to run if she had too.  
"Nothing, just happy,"  
"About?" Katana asked really scared when Hinata's smile grow a little.  
"You two,"  
"Umm......" Katana chocked and looked over to Kiba and Akamaru talking still. "You  
know, I could find out what Naruto thinks about you and all if you want?" Katana said and stood up straight thinking that would get the subject and attention off her.  
"Really?" Hinata snapped out cheerfully looking at Katana like a child, whom just got a lollipop or Ice cream on a really hot day thanking her.  
"Yeah, of cause I can," Katana said relieved and sighed.  
"Thank-you, Katana," Hinata said and bounded off likes a hyperactive and very happy child.  
"Thank god," Katana sighed and fell to the ground and looked up at Kiba and Akamaru in the tree figuring they were real and the others were clones. "What is it Kiba?" Katana said and he and Akamaru fell out of the tree hitting the ground with a thud and the clones near the wall disappeared.  
"Uh... nothing, just come to see how you were," Kiba said slowly and sat up, Katana lightly but quite hard hit him upside the head, rolled her eyes and looked away. "ow, what was that for?" Katana laughed and looked back at him with a really happy, scary and wide smile on her face and her eye's glittering really creeping Kiba out but he stayed there and watched her.  
"Now, why are you looking at me like that, Katana?" he asked backing up slowly hitting the tree and Katana laughed, coving her mouth with one hand and her other on her stomach.  
"You're funny, and stupid. If you forgot you fell out of that tree and you just ran into it, hahahahahaha!!" Katana cracked up laughing lying on the ground with both arms crossed over her stomach and her hands holding her sides.  
"You think that's funny do you?" Kiba said and Katana nodded her head rapidly trying to calm down. When Katana calmed down she looked at Kiba, jumped up and ran off with him after her back to the village and right into Ebasu-sensei.  
"Sorry," Katana said standing up with Kiba's help looking up at Ebasu.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Something worthwhile and fun," she muttered. "more fun then you." and walked off with Kiba and Akamaru.


	8. Chapter 8

"Katana!"  
"What?" Katana mumbled as morning rolled around.  
"Get up," Kiba said.  
"Meh..." she grumbled lifting her hand up and waved it at him to go away.  
"Not happening, lazy. Now get up or I'll drag you to training,"  
"Go ahead, I'm not getting up." she said pulling her blanket over her head. Kiba sighed and walked over to her bed, pulled the blanket off her and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder walking down stairs. "Okay, okay. I'll get up, just put me down," Katana complained chocking when he shrugged his shoulder. Kiba put her down on the ground and she went a got ready. Katana ran down the stairs and into Kiba with Akamaru lying on the floor. She skidded but tipped on her feet again and Kiba grabbed her arm and pulled her up and into himself.  
"You okay?" Kiba asked helped her onto her feet still holding her up.  
"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks Kiba," she smiled and got up, walking out the door. Kiba and Akamaru caught up and walked in silence as they walked to the training hollow. When they got there Hinata and Shino were waiting for them.  
"Hey Katana!" Hinata called walking over.  
"Yo Hinata, what's up?" she smiled and walked away from Shino and Kiba and Akamaru and went off with Hinata to a group of trees near the river.

"So what's going on around you two?" Hinata asked.  
"Nothing, were just friends," Katana said and looked over her shoulder and grinned. "Though I think he might really be getting a bit..."  
"A bit what, Katana?"  
"Oh nothing, just thinking out load," she said and turned back around. "Have you talked to Naruto lately?"

"Uhh..." Hinata stuttered. "NO, not really,"  
"You couldn't talk?"  
"Yeah," Hinata blushed and Katana smirked.  
"Do you want me to talk to him for you?"  
"Yes, please," Hinata cheeped.  
"Haha, okay calm down there girl," she said and Shino walked over tapping her on the shoulder. Katana turned around and looked at him for a moment then nodded. Katana turned back to Hinata.  
"Gotta bounce, I gotta do something. Later." Shino and Hinata nodded and Katana vanished in the blink of an eye leaving a train of dirt.

"Yo, what's doin' Sasuke?" Katana said coming to a stop in front of Sasuke and he looked at her for a moment then mentioned her to follow him. Katana cocked and eyebrow but followed anyway. "So, what was it that you wanted?"  
"..." He didn't say anything until they got to a roof up high. "Why do you always react to what everyone around you says?"  
"I have my reasons and like I said yesterday, plus I'm sick and tired of it." she said and clinched her fist then relaxed.  
Sasuke laughed. "Your weird but at least your not one of those stupid fan girls,"  
"If I was I would be blushing or something right now so meh, but those two really need to listen to what gets said to them and I don't see why you don't just tell them to get lost,"  
Sasuke thought about it. "They can drool and bitch all they want but I'm not going for anyone or anything so I don't see the point in reacting to it."  
"I see your point there," Katana said and looked down at the village. "I'm guessing you have some propose to be here,"  
"I do but,"  
"But nothing, if they don't want people like us here then that's their problem not ours. For all I care they can go fall in a sixty feet ditch," Katana smiled at the thought and looked at Sasuke looking right back at her. "What?!"  
"You sound a lot like, Naruto, you know that?"  
"No, I don't but I do now, what's the problem with that?"  
"Nothing,"  
"Seriously, what's wrong with him and me being somewhat like him and how?" Katana questioned staring at him a little peeved.  
Sasuke sighed. "Not like him in a bad way just with your spirit and free speech and all that... he's a knuckle-head and I didn't think it was possible to be a second one," he smiled and looked at her glaring at him. "But that's not a problem and I can see where you coming from when you snap at them and all, I mean Naruto has the nine-tailed fox sealed inside of him which is why mostly everyone stays away from him but you don't see to care,"  
"Well duh, I have the five-tailed Jaguar sealed inside of me and all,"  
"I was getting to that," Katana smirked and looked over the village again. "Well I should get going, the sun's coming up and Kurenai-sensei will be there soon," Katana stood up and dusted herself off. "I'm here if you wan tot talk," and left with a flash. Sasuke sat there and thought about the day before. How did she break the table with just punching it? Why would she stick up for me somewhat and get rid of Sakura and Ino and the others and all? He thought, got up and went to where he, Sakura and Naruto would meet Kakashi for training and he had a surprise for squad 7.

As Katana walked back to the training hollow she could hear a few people talking a decided to listen in and see what was going on.  
"Have you found her yet?" one man asked angrily.  
"No, not yet but we are looking she's hard to find around here," one of the cowering man said back.  
"How hard can one little girl be to find after seeing her twice,"  
"She seems to have vanished out of sight of use and we can't find her any were, Pein." the other said.  
"Idiots," Pein growled. "I'll just have to get Hidan and Kakazu to find that brat, I'm done with waiting around for her to come to use so I'm going after her and if you; Deidara and Sasori can't find her then I will deal with you myself, got that!?"  
"Yes, Pein, but what of the girl?"  
"You mean Kaya, she is no threat to the Kasuma girl, I'm sure they have met once before when Kaya came back from running away from a bear but I will use her to get close to the Kasuma clan girl and get her to bring her to me." he said with a wicked grin. Katana grint her teeth and glared at them and thought about the first time she had met Kaya and they talked a little and Kaya had also lost her clan. Every now and then they would see each other while Katana trained or something and they would talk. So Kaya knew quite a lot about Katana and Katana knew quite a lot about Kaya but she didn't know Kaya was with the Akatsuki. Katana had heard enough and ran off to her squad. When she got there Kurenai-sensei, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru and Shino were waiting for her patiently.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where have you been, Katana?" Kurenai-sensei asked looking up. Katana looked up at her with a rather frustrated look on her face and sat on the ground just wanting to know what she had to do. "Well seeing as your egger to just get it done with I will tell you but first I have a surprise for you," Kurenai-sensei said and turned around.  
"Kakashi-sensei where are we going!?" Naruto complained looking around.  
"You will see in a moment Naruto," he said and as they walked into the clearing and looked at squad 8 there. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stopped and Sakura started growling at Katana, who looked up, took one look at her and stood up and walked off.  
"Katana, get back here!"  
"No, I'm not even gonna try and work with miss up my-self over there!" Katana snapped and looked right at Sakura as she said her new nickname for her.  
"Katana!"  
"What!?!?!?!?" Katana sneared spinning around and growled at her new sensei with clinched fists, Kurenai sighed.  
"Never mind, go take a break some where before you rip someone's head off," Katana growled and stormed off away from everyone and punched one of the trees near her and her fist went right through it sending it to the ground with a huge and really load CRASH! Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei ran to where it came from and froze looking at the dinted ground and Katana with her hand still in the air where she punched the tree with a little blood on her hand but she didn't even notice it.  
"Katana," Kiba said slowly walking over. Katana let her arm fall and looked over her shoulder a little looking at Kiba but didn't make a move to run. He walked right up to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," she said shrugging his hand off her shoulder. "What are you all looking at me like that for?"  
"You just-" Naruto started Katana looked at what they were all looking at and shook her own head.  
"How did you do that?"  
"It's an inheritance I got from my clan," Katana paused as they all looked at her curiously. "Super Strength though I didn't know it was that super." she laughed nervously and looked at the broken down tree lying in front of her.  
"Yeah, um... maybe we should start training," Kakashi said shaking it off.  
"Yeah, all we want you seven to do is show us your strongest Jutsu," Kurenai said and Katana cocked an eyebrow.  
"That's all, eh?"  
"Well, you would find out what you have to do after that." the Genin walked back to the river and stood around with Kurenai and Kakashi in front of them.  
"Okay, Hinata," Kurenai said and Hinata was nerves but calmed down stepped forward closing her eyes and clapped her hands together making hand signs "Byakugon," Hinata said and opened her eyes and the veins around her eyes were popping out. Then relaxed and it went away.  
"Great, Shino," he walked over and made hand-signs  
"?"Shino said and hundreds of bugs come from under his shirt scaring Katana and she run and hid behind Kiba. Kiba grinned and Shino's bugs when back under his shirt.  
"Kiba," Kiba stepped forward and closed his eyes, making hand-signs.  
"?"He said and then he went back to where he was standing before.  
"Sasuke," Kakashi said and looked at him. Sasuke walked forward closed his eyes and made hand-signs.  
"Shuringan," he said and opened his eyes to reveal red eye then the changed back to normal.  
"Sakura," Sakura stepped forward glaring at Katana.  
"?" she said and then it all went back to normal and she walked back to her spot grinning like an idiot.  
"Katana," Kurenai-sensei said and Katana walked up boardly, looked at Sakura closed her eyes and made hand-signs.  
"Water Style: Ice Dragon Jutsu." she said and water from the river started to rise up and make a shape of a dragon. They all looked at it even though it was made of water it looked like soiled Ice with piercing blue eyes looking at them. She opened her eyes and it went back to water when Kurenai-sensei's mouth dropped a little.  
"Very well, Katana, you actually do train,"  
"If that's meant to be funny sensei it really isn't." Katana said and walked back to her spot next to Kiba and Sasuke. Sasuke nodded at her and Kiba punched hands with her.  
"Naruto," Kakashi said and Naruto walked over and concentrated.  
"Shadow clone Jutsu," he said and a few other Naruto's appeared looking around at the place then disappeared.  
"You did well, young ones now you have to use your special abilities on us," Kakashi said and they all looked at him like he was a total loony.  
"Are you serious?" Katana groaned looking at her sensei's.  
"Yes, so get ready," he said and Kurenai and himself vanished leaving the Genin there.  
"Should we get going?" Hinata asked Katana.  
"I don't know, Shino?" she turned to Shino and he looked at her for a moment then cocked an eyebrow.  
"Yes," Katana dropped her head and looked at Sasuke, who knew what she was doing.  
"Let's go," he said and they went off.

The training ended and they beat Kakashi and Kurenai.  
"Very well, you can have the rest of the day off and tomorrow we will be getting a mission to do," Kurenai said and turned.  
"Do you mean both our squads will be going together?" Katana asked glancing at Sakura glaring at her.  
"Yes, squad 7 and 8 will be doing this together."  
"Great," Katana muttered under her breath got up and walked off. Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru went off after her and let Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto to do whatever they wanted to do.

"I'm out of here, I have things to do, later." Shino said after a while when Katana finally stopped walking. Hinata was the next to go and do what was needed. Kiba and Akamaru stayed there with Katana. Katana stood up after a while getting bored and was about to walk off when Kiba grabbed her hand and pulled her back down and onto the ground holding her arms.  
"What are you doing, Kiba?" Katana asked looking at him in a weird way.  
"Nothing, but where are you going?"  
"To find something to do or train,"  
"Why do you train so much to almost kill yourself?"  
"Cause I have my word to kill the Akatsuki for what they did,"  
"I know that but after what happened today something happened and I want to know right now what it was that sent you into a crazy person," Katana smiled.  
"And what makes you think I'm gonna tell?"  
"Well for one, you can't move," he said looked down at her and she grinned.  
"That I know,"  
"Two, I have your arms,"  
"Yeah,"  
"And three I'm not gonna let you go until you tell me," he smiled and she sighed. She told him everything then they heard tree's getting cut down and crashing into the ground. Moments later two men walked out of the trees one with blonde hair and the other red. They looked pissed and glared at Katana, then their looks softened when they noticed it was her.  
"Hello," Sasori said with a grin.  
"What do you want, You murderer!?" she growled getting ready for a fight.  
"Can you just come with use,"  
"No, and by the way that was a great little conversation you were having earlier, it was a good thing to know," she grinned when the started the get a little nervous. "And what's this about Kaya being apart of the Akatsuki and all? Was she one of you when you attacked my village or not?"  
"She was but she was only young so she doesn't know anything about the Kasuma clan,"  
"Well she does now,"'  
"Why do you say that,"  
"Cause I've talked to her a few times and Pein's right I met her the night she was getting chased by that bear, I was the one to get rid of the thing," she growled and Sasori looked astonished at her control and tone of voice towards them thinking back to when they first attacked her she was a helpless little girl and now she was daring them to fight her. Sasori smirked.  
"You want a fight?"  
"Bring it, puppet boy," she bit back. He glared at her and Deidara laughed a little.  
"She has a good idea of what you are,"  
"Yeah and your a what, clay maker or something?"  
"I can make things out of clay, yes,"  
"Your like a child still growing up, normally I would have pastionts to last but today I just want to get things done so fight me or leave." Kiba walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Calm down,"  
"Why?"  
"You can't fight them remember,"  
"I can take the two of these losers on any day like today," she said and clinched her fists. Deidara ran at her, she grinned and punched the ground breaking the whole thing lifting it out of the very ground it's self and it went back down kinda with huge bits of it above the ground itself. Sasori throw metal threads at her and caught her in it. She relaxed and concentrated slowly reaching for her sword. When she grabbed the halt of it she pulled it out getting the threads off her. Katana jumped into the air and spun the sword around sending some Chakra into it. "Dancing Mid-night!" she growled and the sword glowed a little, she came down over Sasori and her sword slashed through his arm and stomach making a long deep gash with blood coming out of it through him. He jumped away and a huge dust storm came out of nowhere when a girl stopped right in front of Sasori with dust around her and she looked at what was going on.  
"What's going on-" she stopped at looked at Katana standing there with her glowing sword, Kaya turned her head to Sasori and sighed. "You listen to Pein, way to much you two." Kaya walked to Sasori and put her hands on his gash, concentrating and a green light came around her hands and started to heal Sasori's gash. Katana stared at them and grint her teeth. _I will use her to get close to the Kasuma clan girl and get her to bring her to me_, Pein's voice rang in Katana's head.  
"So your with the Akatsuki, Kaya?" Katana sneared and Kaya cringed a little at her tone of voice.  
"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I couldn't,"  
"Why?"  
"Cause they would have font out and would have hurt you, I didn't want them to find you as easy as it could have been," Kaya said turning away from Sasori and he breathed in the fresh air looking at the two young girls talking like they have known each other for years.  
"What would you care of what happened to me, there the ones who killed my clan when I was 8, their the reason I'm here and not still at my village with my family and friends, their the reason why I want revenge and why I have to deal with all the crap from the village, their why I'm training so hard just to fight and kill them, and so much more. They killed my parents in front of me, they killed my clan just to find me and this stupid demon sealed inside of me, and why I have to fight so hard just to live!!!" Katana snapped in almost a yell and Kaya cringed at how harsh it was but didn't blame Katana for it.  
"Calm down, were not going to hurt you or anything, I know that Pein wants to-"  
"Oh so you know that Pein is going to try and use you to get to me and take me back to him just so he can kill me and take the demon?" Katana interrupted and Kaya looked at Sasori and Deidara and they had guilty looks across their faces.  
"Why? Why would he do that?"  
"He's an Akatsuki member, the leader, what does he care of what harm comes to any of you," she said and looked directly at Sasori and Deidara. "And what about you two, do you think he'll take it easy on you just because your one of his followers?" they looked at each other then back at the fuming girl in front of them, who seemed to be protective over them and Kaya.  
"No," they said and Katana looked away.  
"Look as much as I want revenge for my clan I know who I will kill but if you get in my way then I will kill you, she said and looked over her shoulder at the three with a softer look more of friendship then hatred. "And by the way for you two, the names Katana." she said with a small and soft smile. Sasori felt sorry for the poor girl and yet she still talked to them as a friend. As if she was thinking of them as a fellow village member or something.  
"Why?" Sasori asked and Katana turned around.  
"What do you mean why?" she questioned.  
"Why are you being so nice when we killed your clan and all,"  
"Cause just by the way you act today and the way you were when we first met I can tell that you didn't want to do it but then again oyu did." she said and turned to Kiba and Akamaru who were really confused to what was going on and she smiled. "I suggest you get going back to Pein,"  
"And what would we tell him, Katana?" Kaya asked. "WE found you and let you go without a scratch or we talked like there was nothing happening?"  
"Tell him that you found me, we fort and you attacked me without knowing and you almost killed me, but I countered and got away with many scars, bleeding all over and would have killed me if it was not for one of the other Genin showing up and saved me. As for you, you guys wouldn't have many scratches on you to Kaya's healing ability but as long as you have a few then it will be believable. Kaya would have any cause she got her after I was gone and helped you to back to wherever you are." Katana said and they nodded.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you, Katana,"  
"No need for it, I'll get what I want and everything will work out eventually but lets just hope it does or there might be a few dead bodies in the morning," she started walking but stopped. "Later, Kaya." the Akatsuki members ran off with Kaya using her super speed. Kiba walked over to Katana and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"What was that about?"  
"Nothing, just something." Katana said looking at him with a smile on her face. Kiba sighed and shook his head. He walked backwards with Katana, getting her backed up against a tree.  
"So smart, aren't you?" Katana said and Kiba nodded leaning in till he was only centimetres away from her.  
"I know I am but what about you, when did you stop getting surprised?"  
"Since I heard that you liked me," she grinned and she knew he knew about her liking him but she didn't care.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, really." she said and pushed her forehead against his. "When did you start hesitating to kiss me?" she bit back softly and without a second thought Kiba pushed his lips against Katana's and pushed her back against the tree. Katana put her arms around his neck, hugging him. Kiba's arms went right around her waist and held her close to him. After a few minutes Kiba let her go as did she and looked at her. She just blinked blankly at him and he smiled. Akamaru barked and they moved away from one-another and looked at where Akamaru was looking, Katana growled a sigh and slapped her forehead. Kiba bit his bottom lip and growled.  
"What are you two doing?" they asked.  
"Wouldn't you like to know, Tamori?" Katana grinned and scared him. He walked over to them and over to Kiba.  
"What were you doing?"  
"..." Kiba just looked at him and looked at Akamaru and Akamaru made a puppy punt getting Tamori's attention. When he turned around Kiba and Katana ran off and Akamaru barked running off as well after them. Tamori turned around and frond. They tricked him!


End file.
